<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The devil's advocate by SpookyStar29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243544">The devil's advocate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStar29/pseuds/SpookyStar29'>SpookyStar29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kinda AU, Kinda fluff, Mutual Support, SOFT LUCILOTTE, a tiny glimpse of Danlotte, cute smut, one night stand turned friendship, weird friends but great friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStar29/pseuds/SpookyStar29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>„Is there anyone who hasn’t slept with that woman?“</p><p>What if Lucifer actually had.<br/>But then Charlotte and him realize they are kind of similar, and that they both matter to each other more than they had thought in the beginning and could help each other in more than one way …</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Espinoza/Original Charlotte Richards, Lucifer Morningstar &amp; Original Charlotte Richards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+House+Helfer+girls+%3A%29">my House Helfer girls :)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Facts to know: </p><p>Mum never inhabited Charlotte’s body<br/>Charlotte never died and went to hell<br/>Lucilotte friendship<br/>Because all those cringe-moments Lucifer had bec of his mom being „disturbingly hot“ was absolute fun<br/>Takes place shortly before Lucifer realizes he LIKES Chloe<br/>SMUT WARNING FOR THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS but the rest is all cutesie :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„If you want to make sure you’ll keep on living in these delightful, carefree ways, you should probably think of getting someone who will pull you out of mud in case you get stuck in it one day.“<br/>
That was the first thing she had said to him, right before sliding her card over. He had looked up, into eyes like the ocean – alluring, mysterious, threatening in their beauty -, perfect lips tilted into a smile, a beautiful face belonging to a perfect body more or less hidden in tight, black pants, a blouse and black high heels.<br/>
Louboutins, he realized later on after she left his place. Just like him. He smiled.</p><p>They met two days later at her office to over details and sign the contracts. Charlotte Richards, his attorney, his legal supporter. Who now was, quite literally, the Devil’s advocate.</p><p>The evening later, she came by at LUX. It was a Friday so she stayed for a while, and he decided to tell her. Who he was, the whole package.<br/>
He knew she didn’t believe him, of course. But she accepted it as it was, mocking him, even, in a charming way.</p><p>She was stunning. Supermodel-gorgeous, beautiful and exceptionally smart and witty. But she was also … fun, in a different way. She wasn’t naive, and she had no problem in expressing what she thought. She wasn’t sweet like Ella, or careful like Linda and the Detective, nor as reckless as Maze - he wondered how come his demon hadn’t already started hitting on her, probably too busy with hunting humans.<br/>
She was hard to read, hard to distinguish. She was …<br/>
Interesting.<br/>
And hot, of course. It always came back to that. Tall, hot, fierce.<br/>
Truth was, he liked her.</p><p>Two days later he showed her his true face, his wings. And she … downed her martini and with an „guess that could get interesting“ the subject was of no problem anymore.<br/>
Lucifer Morningstar was impressed. And he wasn’t impressed by a lot.</p><p>…</p><p>They didn’t see each other for a whole ten days. But when they did … something had changed. She wore a greyish blue blouse that made her eyes pop and radiate. The lipstick she had on was bold yet stylish, a powerful color. And it was in that moment when she strolled down the stairs in dark blue heels he realized how dangerously beautiful she was. She wasn’t just a pretty woman. She was a pretty woman with a lethal brain.<br/>
He wanted her. In this moment, he knew he <em>wanted her. </em>And the look she was giving him over the rim of her glass as they clicked told him she wanted the same.</p><p>They made their way to the elevator about fifteen minutes later.</p><p>Silence spread around them, the noise of the club dying down. He didn’t even have to look down to meet her eyes, she was almost on his eye level. Meeting his eyes, she turned to face him. Reached out, her hand travelling down the front of his shirt. Stilled on his chest. She looked up without changing the ancle of her head, blue eyes burning into his. He felt a smirk creeping up on his face. Then she bit her lip.<br/>
His own were on hers just a bare second later, her back hitting the wall. For a second he feared he might have hurt her, but the second the thought occupied his mind her hand went into his hair, pulling at it, her nails digging into his skin, and he knew he hadn’t.<br/>
This woman wasn’t fragile. Her looks were porcelain, but her strength was like steel.  </p><p>Lucifer actually wondered how they both had managed to keep their clothes on for so long. They were both passionate and upfront beings – himself a lot more reckless than her, but nevertheless, she wasn’t a woman who was shy … not at all.<br/>
He knew THAT lately as she wrapped her legs around his waist and left him to other option than carry her out of the elevator. He wasn’t sure if it was due to his supernatural strength, but she was extremely light for her height.<br/>
She was different than every other woman he had been with. First thing, she was older - in human years - which was foreign territory for him. But she also was one of the most sensual and in a charming way powerful women he had ever met. She wasn’t one he could play games with and he knew she would very much turn the rules around if he tried. The other women he usually was with were giggly, or horny, eager to try something new. Taste the forbidden fruit. They wanted to be entertained.<br/>
Charlotte wanted to be cherished. She wanted an equal. He knew that.<br/>
She was that kind of woman who could give him the cold shoulder any moment and would leave him there stunned, craving more. He had to admit he feared she could, maybe. For a short second, he was hesistant, knowing he couldn’t take such … embarrassment.<br/>
And yet, that exactly was the thrill. She was so much like himself, actually.</p><p>A bare second after the though ran through his mind she bit his lip, and he answered with a deep rumbling sound. An evil snicker followed, and he paid her back, nibbling at her throat. So that’s how they’d do it, okay. He had never, ever been the type of guy to take advantage of a woman, to exploit her, and he knew very well sex was only good when both parties were on equal terms. But with her, that want was even stronger, pulling at him. He didn’t only want to make her feel good, he <em>needed </em>to. He felt the duty for it.</p><p>He gently put her down on the back as she immediately pulled him back for a kiss, her slender fingers dancing through his hair, down his neck, back up again. The pull in his stomach churned up, becoming stronger and stronger, his body enveloped into heat. He found a way under the hem of her blouse, enjoyed her slight jump as he trailed up and down her skin. He could read her body like a map, knew without undressing her that what was waiting for him was more than just sensuality – he could feel muscles work under his fingertips, a toned stomach, goosebumps wherever he touched her, something soft, not lace, but something he’d definitely like to touch again. He withdrew, skilled hands opening one button after another, while their tongues explored each other’s mouths.<br/>
His imagination hadn’t tricked him. Till this day, he hadn’t know he had a weakness for toned women. She wasn’t muscular like Maze, but whenever she moved he could see she definitely either worked out, or …<br/>
“Like what you see?”<br/>
She grinned up at him, seeming extremely satisfied by his reaction. He couldn’t help but smirk right back. Her boldness and confidence were incredibly alluring. That and the fact this indigo-blue bra looked amazing and brought out her flashing eyes even better.<br/>
She made quick work of getting him out of his shirt, eager to get to the point. He didn’t mind a bit. Feeling her skin on his for the first time as he pulled her close struck him.<br/>
This was different. So, so very different, and it was electrifying.<br/>
He lost his balance for a bare second and Charlotte used it to her advantage, flipped them around.<br/>
For a good three seconds Lucifer just stared up at her. She who wasn’t smirking anymore, instead glaring right back at him, her light eyes seeming even brighter, neither smiling nor smirking or biting her lip. Her eyes were sparkling like blue flames, she eyed him like a hawk its prey, though she had more of a wildcat – and hell, did she look hot doing that. Suddenly her black pants, straining around her thighs and warming his skin, very much bothered him. But before he could move she leaned in, hands on his chest, kissing him full force. Having a half-naked woman leaning on top of himself even made the devil catch his breath. Especially when her skin was so inviting he wanted to run his tongue all over her … every single part of hers.<br/>
Was she really a human? Because what she was doing to him – already, and they weren’t even naked – surely seemed otherworldly. He wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her even closer, his other hand gliding up her body, making sure he touched her with every inch. He elicited a deep groan out of her as he palmed her breast, cursing the bra but not wanting to just rip it off. He wasn’t sure if she liked <em>that</em> and wouldn’t risk this to be over before they even started.<br/>
Charlotte arched into his touch, exposing her neck. This time, HE caught her by surprise. The sound originating from her was a mixture between a laugh, a moan and a purr, and it did something to him. Letting go of her skin he ran his thumb along her jawline which made her eyes fly open. He reached her lower lip and she opened her mouth, biting it with just the right amount of pressure, eyes glaring into his.<br/>
The whole of his lower abdomen felt like shortly before erruption. Damn, she was <em>good</em>. This was like playing tennis with a professional. She let go of his thumb way too soon – but he changed his mind about that as soon as her lips trailed a path of kisses down his chest, her smooth hair tickling him. He had to control his breathing, which he usually didn’t, but he felt his ego increasing and he really, really didn’t want this woman to think she could overpower or seduce him so easily.<br/>
She was a challenge, and he was always up for one, especially if it was a challenge so gifted … He jumped as her tongue circled around his abs, every touch sending shots like lightings through his body, sending a strain of heat right to his groin. She very possibly noticed it and just as he wondered that she didnt say anything, she looked up, grinning as if she'd just won the lottery. 
"Someone's waking up."
He couldnt help the puffed laughter. "Don't worry, dear." He reached out and ran his firefinger along her jawline. "I have good stamina."
She blinked once. "Good." Slowly she crept up again, purposely making sure her curves were pressing against his already awaiting skin in all the best forms possible. "Cause you'll be needing a lot of that."
He raised his eyebrow, enjoying this game. "Someone's sure of herself." 
"I know my worth." She pinched his lower lup with her teeth, then leaned in so closely he could feel her breath on his earlobe. She made it sound like a deep, hoarse growl of some predatory cat. "And I'm good at getting what I want."
"And what is it what you want?"
She fixed his gaze. "You." For the first time, her eyes turned darker. “Let’s see if we can make the devil blush, won’t we.“ Her whispered words made him look down at her, seeing her wiggling her eyebrows one time.<br/>
He told himself he didn’t, which usually was the case. But he knew it was a lie.<br/>
Luckily, he knew exactly what to do. Nevertheless he had a feeling this was something knew. He had to work for it this time, and he had a feeling she wouldn’t make it easy for him.</p><p>He wasn’t sure how he managed to get them both undressed to their undergarments within the next fifteen seconds, but he did. He wasn’t sure if she had planned this, but even if not did she seem like a woman who was ALWAYS prepared – for anything – and that including wearing matching underwear.<br/>
He was in a seated position, watching her kick her pants off her legs. The human expression “legs for days” didn’t even do her justice. She was perfect from her to toe, and damn he couldn’t wait to having these legs wrapped around him and to touch and explore every single inch of her. He realized, as she was climbing back onto his lap, that she really had a catlike-energy to her, the way she moved, the way her eyes sparkled, and – especially how it felt the next second as her nails clawed into his back as he claimed her skin back as his, and the sounds she made.<br/>
The sounds. That was another thing he was looking forward too.<br/>
It was an easy task for him to get her on her back, and to keep her there because this was where he wanted her to be. He captured her lips for another time, moving around her torso he fiddled for the clasp. She stiffened as he moved his hand to her right breast, and he smiled internally as he noticed the strength and the endurance slowly but steadily fading from her, as if she were finally done with trying to play the equal – he wanted to make HER feel good, first, and for that he needed to get back the upper hand.<br/>
She gasped and released a wonderful, delicious sign right after as he focused his attention on her chest, quickly figuring out what she liked the most. He dwelled there for a bit while his fingertips copied a piano song, dancing up and down her thigh, muscles clenching as she arched into his touch, the first moan she granted him for this evening.<br/>
And he was sure he’d draw many more out of her, happily – and horny – anticipating it.<br/>
She wasn’t a talker and he appreciated it. All she gave him as an acknowledgement were squirms, uncontrolled shaking of her body and steadily in volume increasing sounds. He moved downwards, kissing the spot between her breasts, enjoying the firm muscles on her stomach, all taunt and tense. And just as he thought he had her, she threw her left leg over his shoulder, her knee dangerously close to his head. He felt her muscles flex and looked up, wondering why he was surprised in the first place.<br/>
Charlotte literally exhuded power and confidence. Of course that wasn’t different in the bedroom. He knew exactly what she was implying with that gesture.<br/>
„Oh“, he smiled. „That’s how we do it.“<br/>
Charlotte was looking back at him, staring almost, the smile on her lips equally lascivious as excited.<br/>
„If that’s fine for you?“ He appreciated her asking – not that he might have had a big chance at a no, but she seemed to just be as much into this „sex must be wanted by both“-thing as himself – and there was no way he’d not grant her that wish. He loved doing that, especially to women who were a little demanding … which not many of them were.<br/>
Charlotte was. And that was just another kick for him.<br/>
„With all my pleasure.“ He planted a kiss on her thigh, watched her eyes fall shut. “Any wishes?”<br/>
“Spoil me.”<br/>
He smirked at the attempted bossiness.<br/>
“And show me what the devil’s got in store.”<br/>
He was glad she couldn’t see his face, because Lucifer Morningstar was damn sure that he was blushing now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lucifer's loft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay. I dont know where the cursive written part came from.<br/>But I guess I now should write a lil smut warning in ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke with the sunrise, which was unusual for him on Saturdays. But maybe, maybe it did have something to do with the fact that he wasn’t waking up alone.<br/>
He sat up, blinking the last sleep out of his eyes and turned to his left. Charlotte was on her back, her head tilted away from her, her arm lazily draped over her tummy. He found himself smiling at her sleeping, peaceful form – and realized that what he was feeling wasn’t the usual „morning after sex“-thing.<br/>
It was similar to that feeling he had experienced as Chloe had stayed over.</p><p>Seeing her like this was … interesting. Everything else he might have expected – her behavior in the bedroom, the steaminess, the power of hers, even her humor – but seeing her like this, deep in sleep and calm, made her look like a totally different person.<br/>
His eyes stopped at the base of her clavicle and between her neck – the exact spot he had almost dug his teeth in as she had released the softest scream he had EVER heard …</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pain.<br/>
What he felt was pain, but the pleasurable part of it was just as prominent, if not even better.  Charlotte’s fingernails were digging into his neck, the heel of her foot keeping enough pressure on his back that he was sure she’d leave a nasty bruise, but he wouldn’t dare tell her to let go off him, nor would he dare to move even an inch. Or stop. Or anything else.<br/>
It was always amazing making his partners feel things he knew no one had ever make them feel, or do what no one else had done or accomplished before.<br/>
Some had expectations. He knew he was skilled enough to succeed or even outpace them.<br/>
But this time he felt an extra boost of pride. Charlotte Richards wasn’t like other women. She had standards. And the sounds he could draw from her with every single swirl of his tongue were worth every bruise. Her legs were quivering around him, she arched her back as he found a good spot and hell, she was amazing. All she did was giving in, letting him do the work, and it was AMAZING. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could have gotten her off within seconds, he knew that, but making her squirm and drain it only spurred him on. He kissed the inside of her thigh and grazed his teeth along her smooth skin while listening to her post-orgasm breath, lavishing in it. He slowly slid up over her body again, planting little pecks and bites from time to time, and every single one made her jolt a little.<br/>
"You good?", he asked into her ear. She nodded.<br/>
"That was great", she breathed back.<br/>
“Just a lil’ preparation.” He stuck his face into her neck, inhaling her scent. He really did enjoy being so close to her, and it was … it was almost more than just the physical aspect. It just felt really, really good being near her, with her.<br/>
“But I hope that’s not all you got in store.”<br/>
He pulled back and gave her a grin. Her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks still red. He couldn’t wait to reach that moment when she would be absolutely dizzy – and he knew he’d get her there.<br/>
Yeah, she was a challenge. Maybe even up for one. He ran his hand down her spine, feeling every vertebra and her shivering. "Course not.”<br/>
In a quick movement his hand went around her waist, fingertips trailing circles and smooth lines on her lower abdomen.<br/>
Charlotte hummed, eyes falling close as she smiled.<br/>
“You like that, don’t you”, he whispered against her neck.<br/>
“Mhmmm”, she gave back, the sound barely more than a deep rumble in the base of her throat, though almost as sexy as if she had just released a dirty sentence. He focused his attention on her breasts, teasing her in both ways, and she gasped as he grazed a nipple with his teeth. She moved her hips in a way as if to tell him to churn up the pace, to tell him he should finally slip his hand under her panties, but … that was not what he wanted.<br/>
He didn’t bring her here to fuck her. He wanted to please her and take his time with that like no one had ever done before.<br/>
She hissed as his fingers moved particularly low but not even low enough for her liking.<br/>
“You have to be kidding me”, she cursed, playful anger showing in her voice even though she barely had air left to talk. He grinned down at her.<br/>
“We’ve got the whole night”, he spoke lowly. This time it was him to heat her skin up with his words. “Look at me, Charlotte.”<br/>
She blinked and opened her eyes. He focused on hers.<br/>
Absolutely beautiful. And the desire, the anxiousness behind her bright eyes made her a thousand times more breathtaking.<br/>
"What is it that you desire?” He slid his arm up along her ribs, voice low. “What do you want me to do?"<br/>
Charlotte stilled and stared up at him, everything else forgotten as he felt his mojo working on her.<br/>
"I ...” Her eyes shifted, left, right, pupils wide. "I wanna feel things I’ve never felt before ... I crave you ... I want you ..." She moved her hand to his face, ran her finger along his lips, down his jaw. "I want you to take me over the edge, with absolute control..."<br/>
“ABSOLUTE control?”<br/>
Rapid blinking, the mojo vanishing. Her eyes fell to his lips. “Yes”, she hissed, face closer to his and he met her halfway, her breath shallow again, hot against his mouth.<br/>
"Do you trust me?", he whispered between a kiss.<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
"Would you like me to try something?"<br/>
She nodded again. "Yes."<br/>
“Close your eyes.” Lucifer pulled back and let go of her, immediately missing the contact. He leaned over to the left side of the bed, opened the nightstand and grabbed a blind fold.<br/>
Turning his attention back to her, body and soul tense with anticipation, he found himself smirking. "As much as I adore your eyes, lets improve the other senses."<br/>
Her wrinkled forehead suggested that she was wondering what he was doing, and he enjoyed the way the realization fell upon her face as he wrapped the cloth around her and knotted it together behind her head.<br/>
He kissed her forehead, at least the spot he could reach. “Comfortable here, Mylady?”<br/>
The laugh following was so nasty and deep it was enough to make his nether regions twitch. “Oh yeah.”<br/>
He ran a finger down her arm. “How sensitive are you?”<br/>
Her lips twisted and he was sure she would have stared at him with these seductive bedroom eyes now, if those weren’t covered. “Trust me, I’m tough.”<br/>
He knew exactly what she meant with THAT, and figured he had to adjust his question. “Let me ask differently …” He moved closer and scraped across her neck. “How sensitive are you in terms of … stimulation?”<br/>
She bit her lip, again. And it looked even sexier, naughtier with her eyes covered by the black cloth now. “Find it out for yourself.”<br/>
He hummed in appreciation. He had been hoping for that.<br/>
Within two seconds he reached into his bedside table, pulling out a small, soft feather.<br/>
He hoovered above her tummy, making her squirm in anticipation for a moment. Then he brushed the ticklish object from her heart over her left breast. She hissed and her whole body convulsed – exactly what he had tried to achieve.<br/>
“Oh you little …”<br/>
“Devil?” He grinned down at her, then trailed a zigzag line down her tummy. “That a good enough stimulation for you?”, he smirked wickedly as he watched her muscles tensing and relaxing. She gasped as he circled around her hip bone, her hands clawing into the bedsheets.<br/>
“Ohh this feels … good”, she whispered as an answer, her voice getting wispy more and more.<br/>
“You know what else will be good?” He stopped hoovering right above her lips, close enough so she could feel every breath of his, as he whispered: "When I'm gonna tease you until you moan my name and tell me not to stop.”<br/>
She shivered under him. The first sign of her being at his mercy.<br/>
"So make me", she growled back – or tried. Now she sounded more like a whining kitty cat than a predatory cat. Tiny goosebumbs covered her golden glimmering skin, a sight he wished to dwell in for longer, but he had a mission here. He reached up and pulled the blindfold off her eyes.<br/>
“Would you like a safe word?”<br/>
With anyone else, he would have spoken it gently. With her he used it simply as another provocing tease.<br/>
“Wouldn’t dare”, was what she gave back, eyes still closed as if she were trying to feel as much as she could, absorb as much of him as possible – he had to admit, he did the same.<br/>
He left the feather to itself, instead moved around her waist, slid his hand over her butt and pressed her close to him. He wasn’t sure if the gasp originated from her or himself. All he knew was she felt amazing body to body to him, and the anticipation of pretty secure knowledge that it would get even better churned up a burning fire within him.<br/>
“Please, Lucifer”, the plead came falling off her tongue sounded like music to his ears.<br/>
“Yes?”, he asked, giving her a gentle squeeze, wanting to hear the words. The words that didn’t come.<br/>
Until he slipped his hand between her legs and she arched into his touch with a rewarding sound.<br/>
“Is that what you were looking for?”, he couldn’t help aspirating against her neck.<br/>
“Shut up”, she breathed back, moving with his rhythm, clasping her legs around him.  “I need you …” A soft moan. “N-now!”<br/>
“I’m right here”, he teased, loving it.<br/>
Charlotte threw her head back and started WHINING and he almost came apart – almost.<br/>
“I want you inside of me”, she panted right into his ear. “Now!”<br/>
“I know”, he smirked mischievously.<br/>
She seemed to desperately try to prevent not to squirm, and it was sexy as hell. “Then why don’t you.”<br/>
He would not give in so easily.<br/>
“Oh because this …” He curled his finger one more time and her eyes fell close, jaw clenched. “Is so much more enjoyable …” His other hand moved along the inside of her thigh, up and down. It was delicious, seeing her fighting against it. And knowing she wouldn’t be able for much longer. “Seeing you coming undone” Another swirl around her nipple. “Begging for release.”<br/>
He felt her fingernails dug into his waist and he almost squirmed. Almost.<br/>
“Are we getting bossy?” He tried to sound stoic and stern, having figured out he really didn’t have to play and seduce her in the sweet way.<br/>
As she stared up at him, he could swear her eyes could turn into flaming, amber colored cateyes. It wouldn’t surprise him if she’d bite him if he’d come any closer to her face.<br/>
"Fuck me, Lucifer", she almost hissed, still an enormous amount of power in her voice, almost anger, and he wasn’t sure what turned him on more.<br/>
He growled. "With the greatest pleasure."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>…</p><p>He found himself smirking. The devil did not lie, that was for sure. But SHE hadn’t been lying either by claiming he’d need the stamina, and she definitely did not only have in mind to be spoiled without returning the favor …</p><p>The elevator dinged and he was ripped out of his memory. Within seconds he was up, glad he had pulled on pants somewhere in the night – he had no idea how much time they had spent doing what, apparently, BOTH of them were great at – and grabbed his black jacket.<br/>
Jumping down the last stair his face fell as he saw Amenadiel standing in the middle of the room. He rolled his eyes.<br/>
<em>These angels really had the perfect timing</em>.<br/>
“Luci, I …”<br/>
„Shhh! Don’t wake up the lady.”<br/>
His eyes widened, immediately focusing on the figure behind him. „Is that your lawyer?“<br/>
„Not to your concern.“ He smiled wickedly. „Client-lawyer-confidentiality.“<br/>
Amenadiel, as expected, squinted his face. „Seriously. First Linda, now Miss Richards?“<br/>
„I doubt it was to anyone’s disadvantage.“<br/>
He rolled his eyes.<br/>
„Why are you here, brother?“, he asked, wanting him to get to the point and leave as soon as possible. He really wouldn’t have minded Charlotte and him having a little morning session, but now he kinda was out of the mood.</p><p>Luckily, Amenadiel didn’t steal a lot of his time and left a few minutes later. Lucifer exhaled.<br/>
Angel gone. Them alone again. But something was … different.<br/>
Should he jump under the shower? But no, he didn’t want to –<br/>
Lucifer froze. He didn’t want her to wake up alone? WHAT?</p><p>He wasn’t sure why, or how, but he found himself back on the bed, sitting at the bottom edge of the bed, on her side. He watched her again. Her left leg stuck out of the blanket, soft yet trimmed creamy against the dark color, tempting to be kissed. If she were someone else, he would have used that to wake her, but since he had no idea how she’d react if he’d pull her out of sleep … he better not do it at all. He really didn’t want to have her as his enemy. He had seen a certain side of hers already, and that had been driven enough.<br/>
Just as he wondered if he should search for something to spend his time with, she stirred. His attention was on her immediately.<br/>
„Good morning”, he greeted warmly.<br/>
Charlotte rubbed her eyes and blinked. She needed a short moment to focus on him, all sleepy but the smile on her lips was sweet as honey. „Morning.“<br/>
He rubbed her chin bone, wanting to wander higher to her thigh, but something kept him from it. „I knew the courtroom couldn’t be the only place where you could outpace others.“<br/>
Now it was her to blush. “And you for sure kept your promise.”<br/>
“I am we both got something out of it.”<br/>
The grin spreading on her face was worth it. Everything. “Yeah, we did.”<br/>
He gently squeezed her knee. „What can I get you?“<br/>
That seemed to get her attention. Sleepy Charlotte ripped her eyes open and sat up straight. „Really?“<br/>
He shrugged, smiling. One of her eyebrows were crooked. He suddenly was glad that she kept the blanket wrapped around herself. „I really wouldn’t have figured you to be a morning-after-guy.“<br/>
„Well you must have realized I am a gentleman.“<br/>
The tease disappeared from her face. For the first time she gave him a smile that was absolutely pure and kind – and just as beautiful.<br/>
„That I did.“ She smiled as if to herself, probably relishing in some memories just as he did, because as she reached for his hand, her eyes were blazing, but calm this time. She really was beautiful.<br/>
„Thank you.“<br/>
Lucifer did a little bow with his head. „My pleasure.“ He leaned in – and changed the angle to kiss her cheek. Which was new. He had never done that before. But … it felt right. And what felt GREAT was feeling Charlotte smiling at that.<br/>
„Now would you answer my question, darling?“<br/>
„Hmmm.“ She pointed at his chest, the most playful she had been, then rested her hand right above his heart. He was sure she could feel it pound, but he had absolutely no problem with that. „If you could manage pancakes and fruits, that would be heaven.“<br/>
Urgh, heaven. But at least there had been no „god“ included in her language.<br/>
„Let me see what I can do.“<br/>
Her eyes widened. „Are you serious?“<br/>
Smirking, he got up, now doing a whole-body-bow. „I’m a devil of my word, counsellor.“<br/>
Her low laugh send a tickle down his spine, this time though it simply warmed his heart.<br/>
“Where did you leave my underwear?”, she called after him just three seconds later.<br/>
He only laughed at that.</p><p>Google was his teacher since he had no idea how to make pancakes, none of his overnight-guests had requested those before. Just as he poured the first portion of dough into the pan he heard footsteps.<br/>
He looked up, seeing Charlotte stroll down the stairs, her hair up in a ponytail, wearing one of his bathrobes.<br/>
„I hope it’s okay that I stole this“, she said, tapping against the sleeve.<br/>
„Sure. It almost looks as good on you as it does on me.”<br/>
“You mean because it actually fits me.”<br/>
He gestured towards the barstools. “Take a seat. Be right there.”</p><p>He indeed found some fruits stored, pouring them all into a bowl. Her eye slightened up as he placed that one and a cup of coffee in front of her.<br/>
„It is nice you’re not rattled”, he found himself saying.<br/>
„Why should I be?“ Her eyebrow went up. „Because I just slept with the devil?“ She chuckled. „I’m not religious, I do not know enough to judge, and I’m for sure not a saint.“ She angled for a strawberry, took a bite and smiling with closed eyes.<br/>
„You think I should be?“<br/>
„What?“ Her question startled him on his way back to the pan.<br/>
„Religious. I mean … you are living proof that all that stuff is indeed real.“<br/>
„Oh, not everything, my dear.“ Shoving all the pancakes on one place and preparing them two others, he turned back to her. Now she was BEAMING. And he couldn’t help but realize she looked ADORABLE.<br/>
How on earth was this the same woman as the one who had cursed into his ear and devoured him right after?<br/>
„Hmm.“ She still kept her eyes close as she dug her teeth into the pancake. „You’re right. THIS is my religion.“<br/>
He smiled, happy with himself. Apparently he had done THIS right, too.</p><p>They are it silence, comfortable silence. „Why me, Lucifer?“<br/>
„Hm?“<br/>
Charlotte used the last piece of pancake to clean the fruit plate. „Why did you decide to sleep with me?“ The now red-colored thing went straight into her mouth while her eyes focused on him. „Well, I know about your … way of living. And therefor I know I do not exactly fit your usual type of women.“<br/>
„I’m not picky, if that’s what you mean.“<br/>
Her face fell. „Oh. Okay.“<br/>
He wasn’t great at detecting human emotion. But the look on Charlotte’s face indicated that he could easily just have stabbed her and it wouldn’t have been worse. „That came out in a complete different way than it should have.“ He signed. „Sorry. I just meant that I don’t really have a type.“<br/>
She smirked, but this time it didn’t reach her eyes a bit. It actually didn’t even touch her cheeks. „It‘s fine.“ She took another sip and crossed her legs. „It’s not that I’m the queen of soft wordings either.“<br/>
Lucifer signed. „Well it’s good you’re not offended, but I do feel the need of clarifying this.” He reached out and touched her hand. “I did not, by any means, want to adress you as a „something“. You are magnificent.“ He let his eyes bore into hers. „And I’m not only saying this because of last night.“<br/>
The smirk on her lips and the slight head tilt send him back to a memorable scene … „Well you did most of the work, I have to give you credit.“<br/>
Suddenly he didn’t like the animalistic, physical need he felt at all. „Oh, only because you let me.“<br/>
„Still haven’t answered my question.“ She gave him a prying look over the rim of her cup.<br/>
„Well. You are stunning, of course. Wonderfully alluring. Charming.“ He smirked. „I don’t think it can be possible for a straight man to not want to sleep with you.“<br/>
Her eyebrow went up. „That’s all?“<br/>
He squinted his eyes. „Was that the point where I was supposed to say something emotionally sweet?“<br/>
She laughed. This time it seemed more truthfully. „Don’t worry, I get it. You’re the devil, by all means. Guess that „human emotion thing“ isn’t so easy since many humans don’t get it either.“<br/>
She left it at that and her mood lightened up the second Lucifer placed the first pancake on her plate. But he himself wasn’t sure why that sentence affected him so much.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t have a single idea how and where Lucifer prepares and eats breakfast, but I didn’t put a lot of emphasize and thought into this either. Just a side note.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. LINDA MARTIN'S OFFICE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„I don’t know why it bothers me so much“, he said after telling Linda about his weird, lingering feeling of not having been enough for Charlotte. Of not having her treated her right, which was … always the case. But something was different. <br/>Linda nodded. „You care about her.“<br/>„Yes … which is … strange.” He shifted. „Don’t get me wrong, doctor, I don’t kick the women I sleep with out like some used handkerchief, but …“ <br/>„But?“<br/>He signed. „I don’t know. We had breakfast and everything was good, until I said these things I said and it became … weird.“ <br/>Linda nodded. „This leads us back to your … original problem. After what you told me, it seems to me that she was disappointed.“<br/>„Disappointed? In me? After that night?“<br/>Linda shook her head. „Forget about the sex-part for a moment. I mean the „things you said“ to the questions she had answered. <br/>‘Why me?’ she asked you, right?“<br/>He nodded. <br/>Linda waited. <br/>Lucifer had no idea what she meant. <br/>„Maybe she wanted to hear more than you praising her looks?“<br/>„But it is the truth. What I said was the truth.“<br/>Linda smiled. „Are you sure you just slept with her because she’s pretty? Because if that were the case … you would have done that the evening you met her.“ <br/>He blinked. She was right with that, but … <br/>„Is it, maybe, because you also found her character intriguing?“ <br/>That made, somehow, sense. „You could actually be right, doctor. But …“ He stopped. <br/>„What but?“<br/>„Why was it … why …“ He blinked as the realization settled in. „I don’t want to do it again.“<br/>Linda’s eyebrow went up. „Oh.“<br/>„No, not like that, I mean, it was absolutely mind blowing, and she really does have …“<br/>„Uhm, Lucifer.“ Linda shook her head. „Please. No details.“ <br/>„It’s just that I have a feeling it would be … wrong. As if we were …“ He fiddled for a fitting description. <br/>This time, Linda had one. <br/>„Friends?“<br/>He looked up. Blinked. Realization settled in. <br/>„Yes.“ <br/>Linda smiled. „So what is the bad thing about that?“<br/>He let the word resonate in his heart and his mind. „Nothing, actually. It just … it just confuses me.“<br/>„What. That you still care about her? That she might be more than just a one-night-stand to you?“ <br/>He stared into nowhere as the words came out without him needing to think about it. „I want her to stay in my life.“ <br/>„Yes.“ Linda smiled. „I have a feeling you do.“ She leaned back in her chair and tilted her head. „So tell her.“ <br/>„But if all that what you are saying were true, why DID I do it in the first place? I didn’t sleep with the Detective and you said that’s because I care about her, so why did I sleep with Charlotte if I’m supposed to care about her, too?“<br/>„Emotions and doings don’t work like a dichotomous rule tabloid, Lucifer. There are a thousand different paths you could go.”<br/>„You mean I can care about two women and still sleep with one and not the other?“ <br/>Linda blinked. „Of course.“ <br/>The devil signed. „I am not more enlightened than before.“ <br/>„I think there is only one way to go.” Linda stared into his eyes, then pointed at him. “You two need to talk.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. LUX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was confused, still, but he had a mission, a task, and a goal to look forward too. He just had no idea how to accomplish all three of them.</p><p>Lucifer found himself leaning against the</p><p>He thought about everything and nothing. Thought about the detective, that stupid little suspect, their new case, the shot of wodka still burning in his throat … and Charlotte. <br/>Or better, he thought about what he should say or do whenever they met again. He just couldn’t get that expression and that look in her eyes out of his mind. <br/>“What happened to you.” Maze stepped up beside him. “Had a rough night?”<br/>He made a sound. “Rough, yes, in a positive way.” <br/>“OH.” The demon grinned widely. “Who was it?”<br/>“Amenadiel didn’t tell you?”, he asked right back. Sex-news didn’t stay secret for long with Maze, so it was probably good to spill the tea before anything would even start to be rumored around. <br/>It took her three seconds until her eyes widened. “Oh shit.” A wide grin. “I saw you leave with your lawyer. Did you …”<br/>„Yes, Maze, we had sex.“ <br/>She hummed – or more like growled, and he knew exactly what picture was forming in her head, and for the first time in his life, he didn’t like it at all. „What took you so long.“<br/>„It didn’t take long, trust me.“ <br/>She snickered. „That’s not what I mean and you know it.“<br/>„What, are you bothered you weren’t allowed to watch?“ He wasn’t sure why he was so pissed at her bringing it up, but fact was, he was. <br/>Maze held up her hand. „Well don’t blame me, she’s ridiculously hot. Truly jummy.“ She bit her lips, dark eyes flashing. <br/>„Maze.“ He rolled his eyes. That in fact, she was absolutely right in every sense of the word, he didn’t tell her. <br/>„What.“ The demon blinked. <br/>„I already talked to the doctor, I don’t understand it myself …“<br/>„Wait.“ Maze grabbed his arm. „You told Linda about you and your attorney sleeping together?“ <br/>„Not about the process, of course!“ He shook his head. „More like … about the aftermaths.“<br/>„What aftermaths.“ <br/>He didn’t turn to look at her. Out of his peripheral vision he saw her eyes widen. „Don’t tell me you fell in love with her.”<br/>“No!” NOW, he managed to turn. “I just …” And he fell silent.  <br/>Charlotte was standing right before the elevator, her eyes meeting his the exact same moment. <br/>Something was different. <br/>This wasn’t the powerful, passionate attorney and all-in-lover he had met her as. She looked … fragile. Even out of distance he saw something was very, very wrong with her. <br/>“Excuse me, Maze.” Without giving her another look he moved past her, through the crowd, and crossed the last meters parting him from the woman who he focused his attention on. <br/>“Charlotte, what …”<br/>“I didn’t know where to go.” Her voice was shaky. <br/>“What happened?”, he asked. <br/>Charlotte shook her head, not a real answer to his question, but a clear enough sign she wasn’t going to talk about it HERE. <br/>“Come on, let’s get you somewhere less crowded.”</p><p>As he put his hand on the small of her back and guided her over to his private lift, he wondered what the feeling inside of him meant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. LUCIFER's LOFT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She seemed to have come right from work, still in her suit, heels, makeup and heels. This time though her appearance didn’t match her clothes at all, in fact made her look even more fragile.</p><p>She went straight to his couch, sitting down, exhaling loudly. He eyed her cautiously, gave her time to get settled.<br/>
“Care to tell me what happened?”<br/>
She was silent. She was silent for so long Lucifer wondered if he should hurry her, as the words came falling out of her mouth. “I went home.” Her voice was cold as ice. “To my … to my family. Because I wanted to see my kids.”<br/>
Silence, again.<br/>
Lucifer eyed her. This time, he decided to wait.</p><p>"What are the reasons people go to hell?"<br/>
The question came out of nowhere, and Lucifer wondered what that had to do with her kids. "Is there some kind of list to check off?” Her voice, trying to be sarcastic, was shaky as she went on.<br/>
“Well.” He stepped closer. "Hell is based on one’s guilt."<br/>
Charlotte stared at him for what felt like an eternity. As if in slow motion he saw her clear blue eyes getting coated with a shimmer of tears. She bit her lip, her eyes fell shut. "I knew it." Her voice was cold as ice, silent, and enriched with pain.<br/>
"Knew what?", he asked tentatively.<br/>
Her voice cracked as she spoke. "I'm going to hell." Charlotte blinked, jaw clenched. She raised her head and took a deep breath, trying to steady herself but it didn’t work.<br/>
Lucifer had no idea what to do. All he knew was it hurt seeing her like this. She looked so fragile all of a sudden.<br/>
After what felt like a whole minute, she inhaled deeply. "I was wondering ... as I found out who you really are ... I started thinking, about what else might be true, and ..."<br/>
Her hands were shaking uncontrolled, and he couldn't bare to see that. He overcame the last inches sepersting them and grabbed her hands with his.<br/>
“I have seen and met them all, Charlotte. You aren’t like them.”<br/>
She shook her head. "Lucifer you don't know me." A deep, shaky breath. "You don't know what I did." Her voice broke at the last word. Just as his heart did.<br/>
He swallowed. “Would you … like a drink?”<br/>
She nodded.</p><p>„I’m a horrible person.“ The words cut through the silence only disturbed by the swirling of two icecubes in her glass. Lucifer, having taken a seat next to her, had no idea what to say to that. So he tried at least.<br/>
„I’m sure that’s not true.“ Her gave her a wink with his eyebrows before leaning closer. „You definitely are a master in the bedroom …“<br/>
„We have to stop doing this.“<br/>
He pulled back, blinking. „Oh.“<br/>
Charlotte shut her eyes, her facials seeming as she were thinking “fuck I screwed up again”. „I’m sorry, Lucifer, I … I didn’t mean … I just thought that it didn’t matter to you …“<br/>
„Well the surprising feeling is, Charlotte, that it DID matter, somehow, which it normally doesn’t.“ He studied her face. „It mattered so much that I absolutely agree with you that we should never do that again.“<br/>
Her forehead crinkled as utter confusion appeared on her face. „You’re confusing me.“<br/>
„Likewise. I’m confused myself.“<br/>
Charlotte eyed him while slowly raising her glass to her lips.<br/>
„I asked Doctor Linda and she said …“<br/>
She spilled her drink. „You what?“ Her eyes were wide, blue marbles like lazers. All her sadness seemed forgotten for a moment. „You told your psychologist that we had sex?“<br/>
„Well I don’t lie“, he said truthfully.<br/>
The lawyer stared at him as if she were thinking about smacking him. Honestly, he liked her a lot more in her angry state then her sad one.</p><p>And then, suddenly, it made sense. He knew it. It was a feeling of protection. And that included … caring for her.<br/>
„Come on.“ He bumped her knee with his, trying to put some lightheartedness into the situation. Tried to remember her giggle as he had tickled her in her neck after round three.<br/>
„Tell me. Why do you think you are such a bad person.“<br/>
„Well.“ She sniffed. „How about this.“ She straightened up but didn’t look at him, as if preparing herself for a long speech.<br/>
„I’ve been unfaithful to my husband. Too many times.<br/>
My kids and I got estranged, and it’s all my fault. I blamed it on the need of work, that I HAD to put that much time and effort in it so they would be living a good life. Which was wrong. So very, very wrong.“ She bit her lip and closed her eyes. A tear fell out, rolled along her cheek. „I’m their <em>mother, </em>and I didn’t …“<br/>
His heart broke at the cracking in her voice as she spoke that word. It pained her. He saw it, and he felt it.<br/>
„And all I cared about, all I still DO, is keeping bad people out of prison. Not all of them are guilty, of course. But most of them had hidden secrets I helped to cover.” She wiped her eyes which didn’t really do a difference. “When I went home today … the first and only thing Micah said when he saw me and after I asked how his basketball practice was going, was “You were never here in the past months, why bother now”.” A shaky breath. “I wasn’t there for them, Lucifer, and this isn’t the only thing I did …”<br/>
„The most important thing is that you know it now, isn’t it?“<br/>
She shrugged. „But what does it matter. It doesn’t change anything. I can’t undo things.“<br/>
„But it can. From now on.“ He gave her an encouraging smile. „The way we see ourselves always differs from how others see us. Linda told me.“<br/>
Charlotte snorted. „Yes. Because I am a great liar. Great at putting up a brave, strong facade, while truly … I …“ And now, tears were streaming down her face. „I’m tired, Lucifer. I’m tired of pretending.“<br/>
He signed at that. He wasn’t good at this. Comforting. Understanding, even. He suddenly wished Linda were here. Or Miss Lopez.<br/>
But there had to be a reason Charlotte decided to visit HIM, so … he had to be there for her.<br/>
„Hey.“ He tapped her hand and stood up. „You know what helps me get my mind off the heavy thoughts and get into a better mood?“<br/>
Charlotte downed the last sip of her drink. „Sex?“<br/>
Lucifer swayed his glass before placing it down on the piano. „Yes, that too. Usually. But I think we  have already agreed that this is not …“ He gave her a look. „An option between us … anymore.“<br/>
He placed his hand on the piano and gave her a smile. „Singing.“<br/>
Charlotte stared at him from across the room. Puzzled, she blinked. „You want me to sing.“<br/>
Lucifer stood there, smiling. Charlotte snorted. „Hell no.“<br/>
His smile fell. „Hell yes if you keep on indulging in regret and self pity.“ He sat down on the bench. „Come on.“<br/>
She shook her head. „I can’t sing.“<br/>
„That’s what they all say.“ He clinked some accords. „What song do you like? Do you sing in the shower? What do you listen to when you’re in the car?“<br/>
She gave him a murderous look. “I.will.not.sing.”<br/>
He signed in defeat. “Then what about playing?” Sitting down on the bench, he moved to the left to give her space in case she decided to join.<br/>
Charlotte stared at him for another three seconds before raising her glass back to her lips, turning to look out into the darkness of the city.<br/>
Well, then. Lucifer shrugged, rummaged through his brain looking for a song, and jingled a melody.<br/>
He didn’t need to look at the keys, his fingers doing all the work. That was why he immediately saw Charlotte freezing and staring at him, eyes wide like she had just seen a ghost, only barely seven seconds later.<br/>
He stopped as her expression didn’t change.<br/>
“How did you … is that “lost boy”?” She slowly got up, the glass of gin forgotten.<br/>
He nodded.<br/>
“Micah loved that song.”<br/>
Ah. That explained her reaction.<br/>
He tried to smile, hoping she wouldn’t start crying again, he couldn’t handle that. “Then come on, and I’ll show you how to play it.”<br/>
He wasn’t sure if he was surprised as Charlotte was sitting next to him just a moment later.<br/>
“Okay, so, first, you put your hand on …”<br/>
Her fingers found their place exactly on the right keys, hitting the perfect accord, her left hand playing three measures of the lead melody.  <br/>
Now it was him staring at HER, mouth agape. His eyes went from her hand into her face, seeing her smiling. “Never said I never touched a piano key before.”<br/>
Lucifer couldn’t help but smile, too. “Well, you certainly managed to surprise me.” He let his left hand hover over the keys. “Again.”<br/>
“Oh.” Charlotte’s right eyebrow crocked into an adorably sexy triangle shape. “When was the other time?”<br/>
“I think you know exactly when.” Grinning, he winked at her, and the way her smile turned into a smitten smirk indicated that she was clearly thinking about the exact same thing and the same night, too.<br/>
“So.” He gently bumped her shoulder with his. “Shall we?”<br/>
“Only if you let me take the lead.”  <br/>
He laughed. “That’s the Charlotte I know.”<br/>
Her fingers played a short melody, followed by her whisper: “I promise you’ll never be lonely.”<br/>
Something within him stirred. Charlotte looked at him, the lights mirroring in her eyes, turning them into pearls filling with some golden-black liquid. A tickle ran down his spine, but it felt strangely comforting, easing, enveloping his heart.<br/>
His lips curled into a smile. “And I promise, you will never be again either, Charlotte.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>When the last sound subsided, they both enjoyed the silence. They had moved closer together during the song, somehow, their shoulders brushing. He liked that she was almost as tall as him.<br/>
“You know … this felt good.” She smiled, her eyes foggy, but he knew it wasn’t threatening tears, more like … memories and melancholy. “Thank you.”<br/>
He nodded. “Always.” And he meant it.<br/>
Charlotte inhaled deeply as if she had realized she was getting soft. He’d never tell her, but he actually liked that version of hers.<br/>
Maybe it was also pride, because he had a feeling she didn’t show that side to a lot of people.<br/>
“So …” She squinted at the piano. “Any other songs in your repertoire?”<br/>
“I should ask YOU”, Lucifer smirked.<br/>
“No.” Charlotte shook her head. “It’s just that my grandparents had a piano, and I tried to learn playing by myself. I never took lessons, therefor it’s highly unlikely I remember anything.”<br/>
“And still, you could play this song.”<br/>
“Well.” She shrugged. “It’s linked to my son. I would never forget it.”<br/>
He was pretty sure he was supposed to say something now, but for Dad’s Sake, he had no idea what.</p><p>“Can I stay?” She glanced over, almost sheepishly. “For the night?”<br/>
He blinked in surprise, and she must have interpreted his lack of words as a decline, because she went right on: “I’ll sleep on the couch …”<br/>
“Urgh, don’t be ridiculous.” He made hand moves. “First of all, if anyone had to sleep on the couch, it would be me. Second of all, none of us will, because we already crossed that line.” He grabbed her hand. “Trust me Charlotte, nothing will happen.”<br/>
She bat her lashes at that, as if she couldn’t belief what he had just said. “You really think I don’t trust you, Lucifer.” Her eyes bore into his. “I do more than I have trusted anyone in a very long time.”<br/>
He met her gaze. What was it about this woman that made him feel so many things that were different to anything else he had ever felt, even different to his feelings towards the Detective? “Well then we are on equal terms.”<br/>
Maybe Doctor Linda was right. Maybe … maybe he was starting to feel for this woman as a friend, a confidant.<br/>
Just then a question formed inside his head. Deciding it fit perfectly into their conversation, he asked: "Why weren't you afraid?"<br/>
Charlotte tilted her head. "Of what?"<br/>
"When I showed you who I was ... the real me." He treated carefully. "You barely even flinched."<br/>
"I did use the term "Holy fucking shit" if I recall correctly."<br/>
He scoffed a laughter. "Yes but you weren't scared."<br/>
"Had no reason to."<br/>
That got to him. He turned around, moving backwards a little so he could look at her fully.<br/>
She looked back calmly, smiling even. That was the first moment he saw her as a mother with a soothing ability to calm someone down.<br/>
He liked THAT version about her, too.<br/>
"I think I have gotten a pretty clear picture of you, Lucifer. You didn’t even do half as many bad things as I did. You are not the person ... the thing the bible and religion preaches." She reached for his glass and emptied it.<br/>
He liked that way of being, too.<br/>
"Not that I'd care about that anyways, I never bought that devil-angel-god-thing the way it was portrayed."<br/>
Still confused he added: "But now that you know heaven and hell exist .."<br/>
"Oh, THAT does scare me, as I made it pretty clear before."<br/>
Yeah, she did.<br/>
"But that doesn’t change my view on how they see YOU."<br/>
Lucifer blinked, touched almost.<br/>
"I mean, why should I belief the lies if I never cared for a made-up truth?"<br/>
He smiled. "What even is the truth."<br/>
She pointed at him. "The truth is that you are far away from the monster these oh-holy people portray you to be and I am going to hell if I don't change."<br/>
"IF, Charlotte. But you are already on the best way."<br/>
"Oh yes?"<br/>
He nodded. "Yes, and you know why?"<br/>
Apparently she did not.<br/>
"Doctor Linda told me that figuring out what is wrong and the simple WANT to change it already is a good step into the right direction.<br/>
She chuckled. "What. Now the devil became my therapist?"<br/>
"I'd say even if then Sex-therapist, but we already know you do not need help or improvement in that department."<br/>
Charlotte laughed and boxed against his chest.<br/>
"It's so easy with you."<br/>
Her hand stayed there. Right above his heart. They both seemed to realize it the second time. And in that moment, Lucifer Morningstar realized that this woman had occupied a space not only in his mind, but his heart.<br/>
"I like spending time with you, Lucifer. Easy. No judgement. Us being on the same page, having no need to shield anything."<br/>
He smiled. Couldn’t agree more.<br/>
And the whisper he spoke into her ear wasn’t one of seduction, but of purest care. "I think I like you too, Charlotte."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not gonna lie, I am proud of this chapter.<br/>And I hope you like it as much :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. LUCIFER's LOFT Part2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a short, bridging one ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte was up before him and he heard the shower run as he got ready for work. Just as he closed the last button of his shirt and headed down the steps from his bedroom, the elevator dinged</p><p>It was Chloe, to his pleasant surprise. <br/>“Detective.”<br/>“Hi Lucifer”, she smiled. “I just thought I might come by and pick you up, because …”<br/>“Lucifer, I hope you don’t mind I used your showerg…” Charlotte stopped mid sentence. Charlotte who was wearing nothing but a towel, hair still wet, and stilling at the top of the stairs. <br/>“Detective. Good morning.”<br/>Lucifer caught an immediate change in Chloe’s demeanor. Almost … defensive. <br/>„Miss Richards.“ The tone in her voice sounded strained … astonished, and something else was in it, too. <br/>“I … ehm …” Charlotte held up a hand, then pointed behind her, suddenly seeming extremely awkward as if she were realizing something he didn’t. “I’m gonna leave you to … discuss the case. Or whatever.” <br/>With that she left out of eye- and earsight. Lucifer pulled on his suit jacket, straightened his collar and looked at the detective. <br/>“What”, he said.<br/>Chloe gave him a look. THE look. “Your lawyer. Really, Lucifer?”<br/>Oh, that was what she thought. He shook his head. „This isn’t how it looks, Detective.“ <br/>“Oh really.” <br/>„I care about her“, he said, blinking, confused by the words and the meaning behind it. <br/>Chloe, biting her lip, nodded, though not convinced, mumbling a “mhm”. <br/>„I care about HER, Detective, not just her body”, he felt the need to emphasize. <br/>Chloe held up her hands. “Well, it doesn’t concern me. Are you ready to go or should I wait downstairs?”<br/>“No, I’m good.” He signed. “Really, Detective, there is nothing ..”<br/>“It’s okay, really.” Though she sounded like nothing was okay as she was heading straight back to the elevator. The devil released another sign. “Char …”<br/>“I’ll find my way out”, came the answer. <br/>Luckily. <br/>Though he didn’t like the way Chloe was averting him for like five minutes straight as if she had just witnessed something that shattered her whole world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. LUCIFER'S LOFT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I was rewriting this chapter, my youtube playlist played “I found you” by Amber Run, and … I feel it kinda fits them. “Love” being “friendship love”, of course.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„There is something about me no one knows. Not even my ex.“<br/>They met again, this time it was arranged, Charlotte brought Indian take-out food spread everywhere. For the first time Lucifer saw her in comfy clothes – as much as it could get lazy for Charlotte in black jeans and a flowy, burgundy shirt and hair pulled up in a ponytail – and the fact that she seemed to feel just as good and at ease in his presence as he did warmed him. <br/>He wasn’t sure if they were inventing a new evening habit with this, but if it were, he for sure didn’t mind. <br/>„Well your secret is safe with me, I promise.“ He was sitting close to her, shoulder to shoulder, her ancles crossed. They had acquired a liking of sitting close or just being next to each other.</p><p>„I had finally found a place where I could score with my brain and my mental abilities, not with my looks. I mean, they were a nice side effect but not the major ingredient.“ She gave him a side glance. „They don’t call me „Shark“ for no reason.“ <br/>„Charlotte the shark.“ Lucifer grinned in his glass. „Very fitting.“ <br/>A smile of hers. He knew she liked that nickname. <br/>„Anyways, I was on the rise – at least I thought.“ She fell silent. <br/>He sensed a story. „What happened?“ <br/>Charlotte inhaled. „The firm’s leadership changed. Someone new came in … <br/>We worked on a huge case together, he chose me. At the beginning I thought it was because of my good references, which was true. But … that changed.“ He saw her hands clutch. <br/>„One day, in a meeting … he put his hand on my knee. And slowly, slowly pushed my skirt up.“<br/>Lucifer swallowed. His heart cramped, a horrific image of a scene forming in his head. <br/>Charlotte closed her eyes, clearly fighting with herself. „He kept his hand there, on my thigh, for the whole next thirty minutes. The whole fucking meeting. I sat there like frozen, and didn’t know what to do. So I didn’t do anything. <br/>The next evening he called me in my office. And … you can imagine what he wanted.“<br/>Lucifer found himself frown. Icey cold horror crept up his spine. <br/>„And I told him no.“ Charlotte smiled, one that didn’t reach her eyes at all. „He said I should think about this carefully. Said I should think of the clients. That they’d need me.“ She made a snorting sound and shook her head. „I still said no. I just walked out. <br/>And the next day, I found my dismissal on my desk.“ <br/>„Bastard“, Lucifer mumbled. <br/>„Yeah. But one thing he didn’t succeed in.“ This time her blue eyes were blazing like daggers made of ice. „He didn’t take my pride, or my honor, and he didn’t break me. On the contrary, it made me stronger, like steel.“ <br/>„And the shark was born“, Lucifer spoke as if it were a mantra. <br/>She nodded. “Ever since that day … <em>that </em>day, I swore myself that I would always, always be more than people expected me to be. Sharper. Brighter. Unpredictable. I knew that looks can get you places, but you need to own them, not let them own you.” She tensed up. „This is the reason why I freak out when someone touches my thigh. Once it happened out of accident, during dinner with a client, and I jumped as if someone had just electrocuted him.” She shivered. “Horribly embarrassing.” <br/>Lucifer felt the wheels in his mind spinning as a memory came over him. „But I did it more than one time, and …“<br/>„Yes.“ She smiled at him. Pure, honest, and so soft he couldn’t believe the many facets she had. „Because I knew you weren’t a threat, and because I knew ...“ Her eyes were covered in some mysterious, deep shade. “You would never hurt me.”<br/>He blinked. „Well that’s … touching. And the absolute truth.“ <br/>For the first time since she told him about her secret, she smiled warmly. <br/>They were all so wrong. She was so much more than just her strong, intimidating, attractive outside. She wasn’t broken, but she wasn’t all tough and currish either. She had her demons, just as he did. Just as everyone did.  <br/>„I decided to move away from Oregon, and I found a law firm in LA. They were the first to took me in, so I packed my bags and flew south.“<br/>Lucifer found himself smiling. „We are indeed similar. We both came to LA because we were looking for something.“ <br/>Charlotte tilted her head. „Did you find it?“ <br/>He contemplated, feeling uneasy under her prying gaze. „I’m not sure …“ He fell silent. But as he looked into her blue eyes, his lips formed the words: „I think I’m on my best way.“ <br/>Charlotte blinked and nodded. „Chloe Decker.“ She suddenly had that Linda-look, that glimmer as if she had known all the time, just wanted him to say it. <br/>HE didn’t know what to say. But luckily, Charlotte wasn’t sitting this out silently like Linda. <br/>“If I’m keeping you from going out to dinner with HER, just tell me and I’ll get outta here.”<br/>He shook his head. „You’re not.”  <br/>She nodded. <br/>“But you, my dear devil …” She reached over and stole a veggie spring roll from his plate. “Figure out what it is between you, because time is precious.” <br/>He rolled his eyes. “Great. Now I have two women in my life to give me advice.”<br/>“Oh, I’m not giving you advice. I’m telling you what to do.” <br/>He laughed at that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. CHARLOTTE RICHARD'S OFFICE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The devil. She was representing the literal Devil.  <br/>Charlotte Richards had done and seen a lot, but THAT still made her smirk. <br/>The fact that it was more surprising she was actually FRIENDS with him than the fact that she had sex with him said a lot about her character, and she wasn’t necessarily proud of it.</p><p>Work was quiet today, the past days actually. She didn’t mind that at all, it felt good to be able to slow down from time to time. <br/>It was around midday as someone knocked at her door. <br/>“Come in”, she called, eyes still drawn to the sentence in her file. Footsteps became louder, she finished reading and then looked up – surprised. The most attractive, charming dark haired man she had ever come across was approaching her. <br/>“What are you doing here?” <br/>“You forgot this last time.” Lucifer, now already before her desk, opened his hand, exposing her silver necklace with the bright blue stone in it. She didn’t even realize she had lost it. <br/>“Oh. Thank you.” <br/>She pulled up her hair with her hands. “Would you mind?” <br/>“Course not.” He stepped around her desk and gently placed the jewelry around her neck, closing it. “That stone really goes great with your eyes.” <br/>Smiling, Charlotte shook her hair free. “That’s why I bought it.” <br/>If Lucifer wanted to say something, he wasn’t able to. Her phone started ringing just a moment later. “Excuse me.” Lucifer stepped back, nodded and she pressed the green button. “Charlotte Richards?” The following few seconds were blurry. <br/>“Community Hospital. I’m Nurse Madeline. Miss Richards, is your daughter Ivy Richards?”<br/>Her heart stopped. How she found the power to speak she didn’t know. “Yes.” Why she exchanged a look with Lucifer whose neutral expression changed immediately, she didn’t know. <br/>“The has been an accident.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. COMMUNITY HOSPITAL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had barely steered his Corvette into a parking lot as Charlotte already opened the door and literally jumped out of it. He knew it was unnecessary effort to call after her, and knowing he’d catch up with her he spared himself the comment.<br/>He really wouldn’t have believed it if anyone had told him he’d see Charlotte Richards goose-stepping through a hospital in heels and a blue power suit, looking far from put-together, more like a hurricane shortly before a nervous breakdown. If hurricanes had emotions. <br/>She seemed to know exactly where to go, leading them both to the emergency room. He just followed her, wordlessly, knowing he was not to talk but had to stay close behind. <br/>Charlotte literally slid through the door and stopped in front of the counter, her whole aura tense. „My daughter has been brought here. Ivy Richards. Apparently there had been an accident. Where is she, how is she doing?“  <br/>The nurse at the front desk was strangely calm. But, well, they did this everyday, Lucifer realized. A few mouse clicks, soothing words that did absolutely NOTHING to calm Monsoon-Charlotte, then looked up. <br/>“I’m sorry, Ma’am, all I am entitled to tell you is that she’s in surgery right now.” <br/>Charlotte huffed air, shortly on the verge before crying. He stepped closer. He wasn’t sure if he had to be there for HER or jump in in case to protect the poor nurse. “We will give you updates as soon as possible”, she said softly. <br/>Charlotte didn’t bother to give her another look, instead turned around to look for something, hands roaming through her hair. Lucifer decided to give her a smile, then gently placed his hand on his friend’s back. <br/>„Charlotte, come on, let’s sit down.“ He tried to steer her towards a row of chairs, but she shook herself free, shaking her head. “No, I can’t sit down right now, and especially …” She fell silent and her eyes focused on something – someone. <br/>A woman and another girl, maybe around the age of the Detective’s little human. Apparently they knew each other, because the girl suddenly pulled the sleeve of her mum’s shirt and the woman looked up, eyes wide as she saw Charlotte, and got up.<br/>„Charlotte …“ <br/>“What are you two doing here?” Charlotte’s eyes moved back and forth, and for a faint second she pulled herself together, there was even a smile on her lips as she looked at the girl. “Hey Maddie.” <br/>The girl nodded in return. <br/>“We … we were on our way to get getting ice cream, and Ivy … she was on the other side, crossed the street lights, and … suddenly there was a car missing the red light...” <br/>Lucifer had no idea who these two were, but he put the pieces together immediately. <br/>So did Charlotte. Charlotte who began shaking. “Wha … you … you were with her?” <br/>The woman nodded, pulled her little girl closer. <br/>“I’m so sorry, Charlotte, I’m so sorry I couldn’t do anything …” <br/>Charlotte didn’t respond. Instead she just stared into nowhere, and he had a bad feeling about what was happening in her imagination now. “How … how bad …” She didn’t need to finish the sentence. <br/>“I … I don’t know”, the other woman said. <br/>“How can you say you don’t know?” Her voice was dangerously close to become menacing, and Lucifer decided now it was time to step in. He gently took her arm, firm enough so he could have a grip on her even if she’d start misbehaving.<br/>She didn’t. <br/>“I just … I was on my phone with Ja …”<br/>“You what?” Charlotte’s voice was a hiss, a dangerous sound. “You were on your phone while …” <br/>“Charlotte.” Lucifer tightened his grip. “She wasn’t the one driving that car.” <br/>The woman gave him a look, thankful, yet still absolutely shaken. „I understand it. Really, I do.“ <br/>“Well there is nothing you should blame yourself for”, he said. “Sometimes … things just happen.”<br/>He heard a sharp inhale next to him. “This isn’t just a thing”, Charlotte whispered shakily. <br/>The woman seemed on the verge to hugging her, but decided against it. Because Charlotte was still Charlotte, probably. <br/>“Do you … do you want us to stay?” He wasn’t sure whom she was addressing with that, Charlotte or him. He decided to answer. <br/>“No, it’s fine”, he said. “You both get home, try to get some rest. I’ll stay with her.” <br/>The woman, clearly relieved, nodded. Her eyes went on Charlotte again. “Call me when you got any news?” <br/>This time, Charlotte nodded.</p><p>Lucifer watched them leaving, easing his death-grip on Charlotte’s biceps a little though she hadn’t complained. It was silent, deadly, strained silent for a while. <br/>“Fuck”, Charlotte breathed out. “Fuck this can’t be happening right now.” She ran her hand through her hair, he could almost feel the powerlessness and despair radiating from her. “Lucifer, tell me I’m dreaming.” Hands on her hips, <br/>He signed. “I wish I could, Charlotte.” <br/>He let go of her and she immediately started pacing like a tiger in a way too small cage, hands on her hips, shaking her head all over. And then she stared at him. <br/>„Please, Lucifer, if there is anything … anything you can do, or your … your father …“ She sniffed. „Don’t take her from me. I’ll do anything.” <br/>He didn’t reply on that. He didn’t know what he should say. <br/>He definitely wouldn’t say that it was not in his power to prevent the worst from happening.</p><p>A few minutes, nothing happened. He still hadn’t gotten to convince her to sit down, now he was leaning against the wall, watching Monsoon-Charlotte turning into Restless-Tigermum-Charlotte, and he wasn’t sure what he was more worried about. Her throwing a tantrum any moment or the worst case occurring …<br/>As he made out a familiar face. <br/>“Daniel what are you doing here?”<br/>Detective Douche stopped in his tracks, eyes widened as he recognized him. “Could ask you the same. I …” His eyes fell on Charlotte, and for a moment his face went white. “Perfect timing”, he heard him mutter under his breath. <br/>He approached her, slowly, as if she were a scared animal. Maybe he wasn’t even so wrong with that. „Miss Richards?” Where did he know her from? <br/>Charlotte looked up, seeming to realize he was here only now. A sniff. “Yes?”<br/>“I’m Detective Espinoza. Dan. I work with Chloe Decker and Lucifer.“ <br/>Charlotte inhaled deeply, then blinked in confusion. “Why are you here?”<br/>“I was there. At the scene.” <br/><em>OH.</em><br/>Charlotte’s stare became almost lazor-like. “You saw my daughter?”<br/>“Y-yes”, he said slowly. Charlotte cut him off immediately. <br/>“What happened?” <br/>Daniel took a deep breath, shortly but rationally explaining to her what she already knew, adding a:  “The driver fled the scene. My colleagues are behind it, they will find him.” <br/>Charlotte didn’t even curse. All she did was shake her head, almost like a maniac. In that moment Lucifer wasn’t sure whom he should be more worried about, mother or daughter.<br/>“And why are you here while you could do some useful work out there trying to find that bastards who put her daughter where she’s now?”<br/>Daniel stared at him, a brief flicker of anger in his eyes. Brief. Because just seconds later, his eyes back on Charlotte, there was a whole different expression on his face. “Because I brought someone along.”  <br/>He gave them a nod as if to tell them to stay where they were, then walked back the way he had come from. Lucifer had exactly ten seconds to wonder what the hell Douche was up to – as a boy with golden-brown hair and just the exact blazing eyes as the woman beside him came running towards them. He had a puzzled, panicked look on his face. <br/>Charlotte’s eyes widened and he heard her breath hitch. „Micah.“ <br/>Lucifer felt his blood freeze for a moment. <br/>She had two kids. <br/>That was her son. <br/>Charlotte knelt down and hugged him, even though her son was now hovering above her, which looked weird. <br/>„Mom, what happened?“, he asked over her shoulder, seemingly rattled. “Jake’s mom told him … Ivy was brought here ...” <br/>Charlotte hugged him even closer, caressing his hair. „It’s okay my boy, just take deep breath.“<br/>Her boy was doing a lot better than her, he thought, now daring to interrupt. She pulled back, took a deep breath and put on a brave face as she grabbed her sons hands. “Your sister … she got into a car accident, with her friend Jeanny and her mom.” <br/>The boy’s eyes went wide. „Where is she? I wanna see her.“ <br/>Charlotte released a shaky sound. „I know sweetheart, I know.” She ran a thumb across his cheek. “Me too. But we have to wait a little, need to give the doctors some time.“ <br/>“She’s going to be okay, isn’t she.” Micah stared at her, a perfect image of hers, just in a young male body. <br/>Charlotte took a deep breath. “Yes, she is. She’s in best hands here.” He hoped the lie sounded better to her son’s ears than to his. <br/>Lucifer shared a look with Daniel. For once, they seemed to agree on something. <br/>Charlotte got up again, never once loosing contact to Micah. „Micah, these are Lucifer Morningstar and Dan Espinoza.“ <br/>The boy gave them only a brief look, immediately refocusing on his mum. His mum who was shortly before another anxiety attack. And Daniel seemed to notice that and how worse it could get if her son were staying next to her for just one minute longer. <br/>„Hey Bud.“ Daniel smiled at him, then pointed towards the end of the corridor. “I saw a Wii station back there. They got some car racing games.“ He gave her a look, asking for permission. She nodded. „Micah.” She rubbed his arm. “Would you like to go play some rounds with Detective Espinoza?“<br/>“You’re a cop?”<br/>“I sure am.” He took the badge off his belt and held it out. The boys eyes widened. “Cool!” He grabbed the thing, ogling it like it were the most wonderous thing he had ever seen. “Mom?” Micah looked up at her. “Can I?”<br/>She smiled an utterly reliefed smile, looking at Daniel, her facial expression literally screaming “Thank you”. “Of course”, she nodded. <br/>„But I have to warn you, I’m really good at this.“ Dan gave him a grin. <br/>“I’m up for the challenge”, the boy said.</p><p>Lucifer found himself smiling as he watched them leave. “Like mother like son.” <br/>Charlotte signed. “Yes, he really does have a few characteristics of mine.” She moved closer to him, next to him actually, and he saw it as a positive change. “Ivy’s more like her dad. The silent, creative one. She tries everything to not get into a fight or a serious confrontation, whereas Micah … well.”<br/>“He’s like you.” <br/>“As he said, he’s up for any challenge.” <br/>The smile she was wearing was brave, but she couldn’t hide the real emotion.</p><p>He got themselves to at least move from their previous spot. Charlotte wasn’t shaking anymore, but the anxiety was still dripping and threatening to almost overtake him as well. <br/>He had no idea how much time it had been, he just wondered if he should tell the Detective where he was but didn’t want her to come running here either – until something changed.</p><p>A woman was approaching them, a doctor, an unreadable expression on her face. <br/>“Miss Richards?”<br/>Charlotte straightened up like a soldier being yelled at by their supervisor, a guard dog being called by name. <br/>“Yes?” <br/>"I’m Melanie Jenkins, the assistant surgeon.” Lucifer saw Charlotte hugging herself as she listened. Actually he found himself strained and holding his breath, too. “Your daughter is out of immediate danger. She just came right out of surgery.”<br/>He saw the tension leave her shoulders for a moment as she closed her eyes, signing in relieve. “What is … how is she?”<br/>“She has a broken leg, some fractures ribs but nothing too serious, and a mild concussion. But …” A deep sign. The young woman exchanged a look with both of them. “I am very sorry to tell you that she is in a coma."<br/>Charlotte FROZE. She froze and her face turned white as the hospital walls, and Lucifer prepared himself to catch her if she might faint. <br/>"Wha ... what?" Her voice was barely more than a scratching whisper. <br/>“The surgery went well, but it is on her now.” <br/>It felt as if someone, something, had sucked all air out of the hallway. <br/>“What do you mean it’s on her now?” Charlotte’s voice, if she weren’t on the verge of breaking down, could have sounded like an insult. <br/>The doctor signed. “That means we need to give her the time she needs to fully recover, and … we cannot do anything about that. Just … wait.”<br/>“Until she wakes up?” She was back to a whisper, a cracking whisper, as if her vocal cords were just torn apart. <br/>A nod. <br/>Even he felt the pain piercing into his heart. <br/>Charlotte’s breath was getting shallow. “Tell me she is going to be okay, please.” <br/>Doctor Jenkins smiled sadly. “I wish I could, Ma’am. But it is the stars.” <br/>He barely realized the young Doctor telling them “As soon as they are news, you will be informed.” He was way to focused on Charlotte who, now, was in absolute shock. Shortly before leaving, the doc gave him a look. If she said “Stay with her” of if he just read her mind, he nodded. <br/>The moment they were alone again, Charlotte started shaking so hard he feared her legs might give in. “Oh my god.” Her voice cracked, enriched with tears and pain and … fear. <br/>She stared at him as if he were her lifeline. Absolute fear. “Lucifer …” It almost sounded like a plead, like a desperate “you have to help me”. <br/>But he couldn’t help her. All he knew was that his heart was cracking. For her, and for that little girl he never met. <br/>“Come on, let’s get you somewhere we can sit”, he said. And this time, she followed.</p><p>Time went by. <br/>He texted the Detective. <br/>Daniel and Micah were still nowhere to be seen, and he was glad, still wondering how these two had come to meet up and appear here together. <br/>Done that, he focused his attention back on the piece of misery beside him that had once been Charlotte Richards. <br/>She was staring at the ground in front of her, barely blinking. “This … this can’t be happening.” <br/>He slid a little closer and threw his arm around her. She immediately melted into his embrace, and her shallow breath and the shivers running through her body startled him. It was as if she were shortly before crumbling into a thousand pieces and he felt as if he had to hold her together, so he wrapped his arms around her even tighter. <br/>And that was the moment Charlotte Richards started crying at his shoulders. She was silent, yet they were heavily, heart wrenching tears. He couldn’t care less about the stains she’d leave on his suit jacket. <br/>Her raging breath as she inhaled almost made him jolt. “I’m scared, Lucifer”, she more breathed than whispered. “I’m so fucking scared …”<br/>He held her tighter, rubbed her back. “She’ll be okay.” <br/>“A coma, Lucifer.” He felt her shake her head. “My little girl is in a coma …” The sentence got lost in another attack of sobbing. He rubbed her back. <br/>“I’ll get us something, be right back …” He got up, sliding his arm down her shoulder. A bare second later Charlotte grabbed his wrist. <br/>“Please don’t leave me.” The plead and desperation in her voice, her eyes, drove a dagger through his heart. “Lucifer I … I can’t be alone now.” <br/>He nodded. “Okay.” He slowly sat down again. “Okay.” <br/>She took a shaky breath that didn’t even seem to reach her lunges, her hands cold, shaky. A tear ran down her cheek. <br/>“Lucifer I feel like my heart is going to explode any second.” Why did he belief her without second thoughts?</p><p>Linda. <br/>He needed Linda. <br/>Should he call Amenadiel?</p><p>Her shallow breath woke him, her legs quivering and sending the anxiety right back into his own system. He wasn’t a great observer of human emotion, but he just knew that the way she was barely inhaling but neither exhaling wasn’t a good thing.  <br/>“Charlotte, you need to breathe.”<br/>A scoffed laughter. “Oh do I?”<br/>He had a “tears don’t look good on you” on his lips but something within him warned him not to say that. <br/>“I’m serious.” He took her hands. “It wont help Ivy if you pass out.” <br/>That seemed to work. She inhaled deeply, shook her head one time, back straightened, wiped her eyes. “Distract me.”<br/>He blinked. “How?”<br/>“Somehow.” The hissing undertone was back, and maybe that was a good sign. <br/>Okay then …<br/>“Tell me about your college time.”<br/>Her eyes widened a little as if she hadn’t believed he’d actually do it. “Wow. Uhm … okay.” <br/>“Well you said I should distract you with something, so here I am, asking you questions.” <br/>He coaxed a laughter out of her, hoping it would help. “Well, uhm.” Another sniff. “Finished High School with 18, then decided to do four months of work and travel in Skandinavia, only to realize I hate the cold. Almost froze to death in Winter.” <br/>“Did you always knew you’d wanted to become a lawyer?” <br/>“Not always. I loved the languages, was the best of my class three years in a row. I was a pretty good mediator in school, but I also didn’t back out from any challenge. I wasn’t friends with the boys but one of the only girls they never messed with, they knew I’d bite back.” She smirked. “I always wanted to be my own boss, though.”<br/>THAT he believed immediately. <br/>“Anyways …” Charlotte put her hair back. “Started law in Chicago because I wanted to get away from home, live on my own without anyone interrupting my lifestyle, and I soon realized it was my absolute passion. Therefor it wasn’t that hard for me, I actually enjoyed studying.” She leaned back against the wall, smiling as a memory came over her. “I had found this one place in the park, under a huge tree that spend enough shade and shielded the wind, and I always sat there, music in my ears, and dreaming about ripping my enemies into pieces.” <br/>Lucifer smirked. “Maybe the shark was born a lot earlier than you thought.”<br/>Charlotte nodded, lost in thoughts. “Never even once I imagined, though, that it would all turn out like … this.” She lowered her head. “Maybe the signs were always there, I was just too blind and focused to see them.” <br/>She looked up again, seeming to go in with her words, as her eyes widened and she jumped up only a second later. <br/>Lucifer followed her gaze and moved to stand. <br/>It was, again, Doctor Jenkins. This time, she looked a little more hopeful. “Ma’am, you can now go and see her.” <br/>He saw Charlotte exhaling loudly, a tough but very emotional smile on her lips. “Thank you.” <br/>She almost moved to follow the doctor as Lucifer held her back, asking “Do you want me to get your son?”<br/>Charlotte bit her lip as if fiddling for words. “I’d love that, but … wait a few minutes okay?” Her eyes, still a little glaze, moved rapidly as if she were afraid someone would hear her words. “I don’t want him to see me like this.” <br/>He nodded. He actually got that. <br/>“I really hope … everything will be fine”, he said. <br/>“Thank you, Lucifer.” She squeezed his hand briefly before letting go.</p><p>And as he watched the two women leave, he sent a prayer to his dad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. ROOM 202</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte felt like a marionette made off wood – stiff, lifeless, only able to walk because something was keeping her on her feet. <br/>That something was her daughter. <br/>Her daughter, the brightness of her life, her whole life actually, absolutely … who was lying in that hospital bed, unmoving and silent and pale. Unresponsive.</p><p>Charlotte squeezed her lips tightly, knowing if she didn’t she’d end as a puddle on the floor. She didn’t care about the Doctor seeing her like this, but she wasn’t sure how much Ivy’s unconsciousness could receive from what was happening around her, and she couldn’t risk her daughter who was fighting for her life feeling her mother’s resolve break. <br/>“Her surgeon will come by a little later to inform you about everything”, she heard Doctor Jenkins speak softly. Charlotte couldn’t take her eyes off the small, delicate figure on the bed. Suddenly looking so small, so fragile … her little baby … <br/>She felt a gentle, but firm grip on her arm and turned. <br/>“It’s okay, Miss Richards.” Doctor Jenkins’ voice had that encouraging and in a distant way friendly medical-tone in it, but it didn’t get to her. “Just talk to her, be there for her. It’ll help the both of you.” <br/>Charlotte didn’t answer, couldn’t answer. The Doc left her alone, and as the door fell shut behind her, she felt as the whole earth had suddenly lost its sounds and air to breathe. <br/>All she could make out were her heels on the ground, her knees trembling, her heart aching with every breath she took. Moving beside the bed, she reached out and caressed her daughter’s cheek. She was cold, not icecold, but she also did not have that lively, positive glow on her. <br/>The silence was weighing her down, the hospital smell, the colors, everything. <br/>Her eyes. She wanted to see her eyes. <br/>She wanted to hear her laugh, or just … just to see her smile … <br/>She needed her baby-girl to be okay. <em>Was that too much to ask?</em>!<br/>Charlotte felt her eyes glaze over. "Hey honey, Mommy's here." She brushed a strand of lightbrown hair out of her face, resting her hand on her cheek, her thumb constantly moving. As if that would help anything. As if that would make her wake up. <br/>"I am so sorry, Ivy-birdy. For ... for so much. I haven’t been a good mother ...” Her lungs couldn’t take it, and she inhaled sharply. “I am so sorry I wasn't there ...” Her hand moved from Ivy’s cheek to her hand. Charlotte took a deep breath, wiped the tear away. "But I promise, no matter what, I will always be there for you. I will always support you, encourage you, and I will always be there for you if you need me.“<br/>She aspirated a kiss on her forehead, feeling fresh, burning tears stream down her cheeks. This time she didn’t wipe them away. "I love you, my little girl, so, so much, more than words could ever express." She rested her own forehead against her daughters, trying to make the claw that was painfully squeezing her heart disappear. <br/>It didn’t work. It felt like someone, something, was eviscerating her. <br/>She wanted to breathe, and it sounded more like a rattling sob. "Please, honey, if you here me, you can do this. Fight. You are a strong girl ..." The tears were now running down her cheeks.</p><p>A soft knock made her jolt so hard she felt a sting in her back for sitting in such a bad position. Squinting her eyes, she slowly straightened up. A middle aged man in doctor’s clothes opened the door. He had gentle eyes, a calm demeanor, and Charlotte tried to focus on that. <br/>“Miss Richards?”<br/>She nodded. The door fell shut behind him. <br/>“I’m Doctor James Radford. I was operating your daughter.” He held out his hand, she accepted the greeting, making sure her left hand was still entwined with Ivy’s. <br/>“Hi.” Her voice was sore, just was her throat, and her eyes were burning like crap. <br/>His eyes went to the patient. “I know such a diagnosis is a punch to the guts. But everything went well, nothing is critical, she just needs a lot of rest. And …” His eyes met hers. “As strange as it may sound, it probably is the best her body decided to give itself a shutdown for a while. It might help her focus all her energy on healing.” <br/>Charlotte couldn’t help but feel the cold claw around her heart return. “And what … what if not?”<br/>He shook his head. “Don’t go there. If you do, you’ll make yourself absolutely crazy.” <br/>She nodded at that. He was right. Kinda.<br/>“You should get some sleep.”<br/>“No.” Charlotte shook her head. "I'm not leaving her alone here."<br/>"She won't be alone", a male voice said.<br/>Her head snapped up and her heart fell and jumped right at the same time. Never ever had she thought she'd be so grateful for seeing her ex-husband.<br/>“Elliot.” <br/>For the first time in what felt like hours she let go of Ivy’s hand, rushed past the doctor and melted into his arms. She couldn’t remember the last time they were so close – physically as well emotionally. <br/>“I thought … I thought you were out of town …”<br/>“I came as soon as I heard.” His arms went tighter around her body. She felt him shake. Or maybe it was her. “Could care less about that stupid appointment.” <br/>Charlotte closed her eyes, feeling herself relax for what felt like an eternity. “I’m so glad you’re here”, she whispered over his shoulder. And then she saw the young boy standing behind him. <br/>“Hey”, she said softly. Instead of an “where have you been” she decided to go for a “You still here?” <br/>“That Lucifer said you needed some time alone”, he said silently. <br/>She signed. “What I meant was a minute.” She un-hugged from her ex and stepped around him, letting him to talk to Doctor Redford and to have a moment with their girl. “I would have never forbidden you to come in.”<br/>Micah shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe I didn’t want to.” There was a guiltiness in his face just as she had caught him lying about school stuff once. <br/>“Micah-mouse.” She knelt down, knowing he publicly hated that nickname though honestly still loved it because she had always called him like that when he was younger. And … it gave her a feeling of not completely having done everything wrong. “There’s no reason to feel bad about it.”<br/>“I … I just don’t want you and dad to think that I wouldn’t care about her.” <br/>“Oh stop it right there.” She shook her head. “I know exactly what you mean. It is difficult seeing the people you care for being hurt.”<br/>Micah’s lips were pressed into a line. <br/>"Which is exactly why I hate seeing you cry, Mom", he suddenly said. <br/>Her heart <em>shattered</em>. <br/>“Oh Micah.” She pulled him close, and for the first time in FOREVER she felt him hugging her back. <br/>“I haven’t seen you cry, ever”, he mumbled over her shoulder. <br/>She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to prevent another sob. It did not work. <br/>"It's what Mom's do when they are scared." She rubbed his back, hoping she wasn’t crushing him in their embrace. <br/>"You are scared?" He pulled back and stared at her. "YOU?"<br/>A throaty laugh that wasn’t happy at all. "Yes." She nodded. "Even me. Everyday."<br/>"Why?"<br/>"Because of all the horrible things that could happen to you. The world can be a cruel place. <br/>Your dad and I, we love you both so much, that we are always afraid something could happen to you.” She tapped against his chin. She always did that with both of them when they were little. “But that's the prize for love. And I wouldn’t treat it for anything." <br/>Micah’s blue eyes were sparkling. Tears were shimmering in his eyes. "I missed you, Mom."<br/>Charlotte wanted to smile but the heaviness of her own mistake weighted her down. She felt a sob escape. "I missed you too, Honey." She pressed a kiss to his forehead, hugging him close another time. "But I promise, you will never, ever have to miss me again. Because I'm going to make changes. Better changes. A lot of them." <br/>“I’m sorry I was mean to you”, he mumbled. <br/>She shook her head. “Oh, you weren’t mean.” She kissed his cheek. “You were honest.” She slowly got up again, not leaving contact to her son. “And honesty is a great character trade.” <br/>For the first time Micah smiled again, nodding. <br/>Then, his eyes focused on his sister. Charlotte braced herself. “Wanna say hello?”<br/>“Does it even … I mean …” He left the sentence hang in the air. Charlotte knew what he meant. <br/>“We don’t know how me she can hear. But lets imagine she does.” She squeezed his shoulder, not sure if she was giving her son the strength or herself. “I’m sure she’ll be delighted to know you are here.” <br/>“Course I am.” Micah squeezed his jaw. “She’s my sister.” With a stern, stoic and put-up-brave face, his ”don’t you come near my sis and I’ll hurt you”-look she secretly loved, he moved to walk past her. Charlotte held him back. “Hey.” <br/>Micah stopped. She leaned down and pressed a kiss on his temple. “I love you.” <br/>“I love you too, mom.” <br/>This time, finally, she could smile, the sadness still nagging at her heart like a parasite.</p><p>Doctor Radford told them both about the procedure, the exact injuries, what to expect and not to except, and Charlotte and Elliot both listened to his words in silence. As he left, she kept her eyes on the door for a while, her mind spinning. Then she turned around again, doing the same as Elliot, watching their kids. Micah who was standing next to Ivy, staring at nowhere particular. <br/>“This is gonna be tough for him”, she found herself whisper. <br/>“For all of us”, Elliot said. <br/>Charlotte nodded slowly. She stepped back beside Micah, kissed her fingertips and placed them on Ivy’s cheek. A ritual of both of them. She felt her daughter’s skin burn on her own, wondering if it was only an illusion. <br/>She rubbed her son’s back, hugging him shortly with her arm. "Take care of your sister for me?"<br/>Micah nodded. His voice was hoarse, sounding strangely mechanical. "Sure." He looked up. "Where are you going?"<br/>"There is something I have to do." <br/>She brushed through his hair for a last time, noticing he didn’t slap her hand away or back out of the touch as he usually did. She wasn’t sure if it were a good sign or not. <br/>Elliot’s eyes were lingering on her as she approached him again. <br/>"What are you up to?", he asked.<br/>Charlotte looked back to Ivy. To Micah who was now holding her hand, seeming as if he had no idea what to do with it. And then she felt it within her, deep within. The fire becoming alive, the fear and pain turning into determination. <br/>"I'm gonna get that bastard who did this to her."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. DECKER/SMITH APPARTEMENT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t want to be alone. Not after this day, after what he had just witnessed. It was true, seeing people he cared for hurt was a horrible experience. <br/>He found his way easily to the Detective’s home, a part of him hoping Maze wasn’t there. <br/>He was lucky. <br/>The door was open and he found only Chloe in the kitchen, Chloe who stopped doing whatever she was doing as she saw him entering. <br/>"Hey." She literally grilled him with her gaze, forcing the information out of him. "How are they doing?"<br/>"Well." Signing he sat down on one of the chairs. "Still no change, at least not since I left the hospital." He answered with a counter question, hoping she had an answer to what he was asking himself ever since a certain guy walked it. “Why was Daniel there?”<br/>“He texted me. He was close by and decided to take action. Apparently at one point, there was a young boy running to the girl, and he had had his struggle keeping him away.”<br/>The wheels in his brain clicked. “That boy, was that …”<br/>“He said Ivy Richards were his sister.” Chloe closed her eyes, a painful expression covering her face. “He somehow must have gotten to know about the accident.” Lucifer gave her a moment before she looked at him again. "How is Charlotte holding up?" <br/>He scoffed. "You can imagine." He swirled the glass Chloe had given him. Whatever was in there definitely originated from something Maze had bought. "I was afraid of leaving her there, hoping she won’t start terrorizing the poor hospital stuff."<br/>Chloe’s lips were pressed into a thin line. "She's a mother scared for her child’s life. I ... I don't even want to imagine what she must be feeling right now." She inhaled deeply, eyes focused on him. <br/>"But how are <em>you</em>?"<br/>Confused, he blinked. "Me? Don’t ask me, Detective, it's Charlotte who we should be worried about."<br/>She was silent for a moment before she tilted her head as if she were picking up something he didn’t. "Do you want us to go there tomorrow? Both?"<br/>"But the case ..."<br/>"The case can wait a few hours." She smiled, but it was strained. "She obviously matters to you, so ... I guess I should start seeing her differently."<br/>"Oh trust me Detective, if you had seen her today you wouldn't even believe she's the most feared prosecutor in whole LA."<br/>She nodded. "The fear for your child can do a lot to you." <br/>Yeah. Apparently that seemed true. He rubbed his forehead. "I just hate that I cannot do anything."<br/>"I know. Me too."<br/>Lucifer peeked through his hands. "You don’t even seem to like her."<br/>"Even if I'd HATE her, I would still feel bad, because her daughter doesn’t deserve this. No child does. And ... not even a parent does."<br/>“You mean not even Charlotte Shark Richards.” <br/>She sat down on a chair opposite of the isle. "What makes you think I can't stand her?"<br/>"Well I did figure it out at the way you stared at her when she appeared after having a shower at my home.” <br/>Chloe made a sound. "That is not the reason."<br/>He watched her, closely, but there was nothing else coming, at least not about that particular moment. Instead, Chloe straightened up. "It’s not that I have anything against her personally, but ... she just always seemed like some kind of bitch to me. Like, a ruthless, scary, way too attractive and tall free-all-killers-bitch."<br/>"You'd be surprised", Lucifer mumbled. He sipped his drink in silence while Chloe pursed her lips, then straightened up. Her voice was soft as she spoke. <br/>“Trixie’s coming home in a few moments. Would you like to join us for dinner?”<br/>It didn’t take him even three seconds. “Dinner sounds amazing, actually.” <br/>And as Chloe Decker gave him that wonderful smile he had found to really, really like, his heart finally seemed to thaw for the first time on that day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. LAPD PRECINCT / CHARLOTTE RICHARD’S OFFICE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next days were … crazy, weird, and straining. They still had their case, and as much as he wanted to, Lucifer realized he wasn’t a help to Charlotte.</p><p>If he had thought she must be intimidating in court, ripping apart witnesses and the counter part like the animal she got her nickname from, she for sure was terrifying now. <br/>No one said anything against it. Not even sweet Miss Lopez who had a thing for justice and tried everything to keep the spirits high didn’t interfere. If that was out of fear to get into fireying range or simply because she was understanding, he’d never know, but he also didn’t care. <br/>“She’s a mother fearing for the life of her child”, Chloe said at one point, right at the second Charlotte bossed two young officers around and was now leaning against a wall, taking a deep breath. It was only the knowledge that she would never, ever let anyone in public see how she truly felt that prevented him from coming over and give her a hand, in every sense of the word.</p><p>Daniel sent her everything – the eye witnesses, fingerprints, the other officers at the scene to talk to. Somewhen she had left, apparently disappearing into her own office. It was interesting seeing a woman who made a living of keeping criminals out of jail putting all her effort in to frame one. <br/>He didn’t see nor heard from her for almost two full days. Rumors said she didn’t even leave to go home. <br/>And apparently, rumors were true, because when he decided to go looking for her with his angel brother in tow as an emotionally more capable supporter, he saw wrinkles in her usually perfect blouses, she had no lipstick on, and her eyes seemed darker than ever, if that originated of the lack of sleep or silent cries and smeared mascara, he didn’t know. <br/>The expression on her face was neutral, as if she were neither happy nor pissed to see him, and that slightly terrified him. <br/>"Charlotte, this is Amenadiel, my brother."<br/>"The devil has a broth ..." She stilled. Eyes wise, she stared at him. "Wait. That must mean you are an angel." <br/>Amenadiel smiled and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Miss Richards. Luci told me a lot about you." <br/>"Oh did he." The sarcasm returned but she did shake his hand. “Did he tell you about my capabilities as a lover, or my ignorance, or the way I feel responsible for every single fucking thing that is happening right now?”<br/>Lucifer signed. "Charlotte, come on. You have been in here for two days now, and you didn't even leave for lunch."<br/>Her eyes were flashing in anger, and he was only glad it wasn’t directly addressed towards him. "What, am I expected to have a nice lunch while my daughter's still in a coma and the motherfucking asshole responsible is still out there?"<br/>Another attempt. "Allow me, but you look really worked up." He decided to step it up, because … "Horrible actually. For your standards." Her eyes went even darker, lips pressed into a line, and she’d look menacing if there weren’t the absolutely visible exhaustion lying beneath everything. <br/>"I'd rather look horrible than feel like it, which I do since Ivy got into that damn car accident!"<br/>She slammed the folder on the desk, so loud Amenadiel and Lucifer squirmed.<br/>Charlotte released a noise, hands on her desk, keeping herself upright. "I can't let him get away." Her voice was getting shaky again. “And I will not stop until I find this guy and get him behind bars.” <br/>He sensed danger. Charlotte was a boiling volcano ever since the past three days, and now the volcano was shortly before blowing up. He really didn’t want to witness that. So he shared a look with Amenadiel. <br/>"Brother, maybe you ..."<br/>Amenadiel didn’t even need the invitation. He stepped closer. “Charlotte.” He placed a hand on hers. She inhaled, it sounded like a sob, but she didn’t brush him off. <br/>“I have to finish this, I am so close to finding …” And then ... she stilled.<br/>"I did it again."<br/>“What?”, Amenadiel asked softly. <br/>"Getting wrapped up in work. Whole I should be home with Micah, or in the hospital reading to Ivy. I did it again, all over!" Charlotte shook her head as if she couldn’t believe it. <br/>“Don’t be too harsh on yourself”, Amenadiel said silently. <br/>Lucifer stepped closer. “Getting that bastard won’t make your daughter wake up.”<br/>She looked him dead in the eye. “But it gives me something to do. Something other to think about than …”<br/>She didn’t have to finish the sentence. Even the devil knew what she meant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. COMMUNITY HOSPITAL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who follows this story and left some comments and kudos :) This story is slowly coming towards an end, stay stuned - I do not know when I will be able to upload the final chapters (uni starts on monday) but I promise I will!</p><p>Stay safe everyone *inserting heart*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte took a day off of work – official work, at least. Grabbed all the evidence she had by now, marched into the hospital, changed into casual clothes. She had stopped by at Elliot’s, Micah lend her his music box so she could play some of Ivy’s favorite songs, in case her senses really did pick up something.</p><p>After about two hours she decided to stretch her legs a little bit and grabbed her purse, feeling hungry for the first time since Ivy was admitted. She left an Enya-playlist running as she closed the door behind her, feeling bad yet again for leaving her alone. <br/>Lost in thoughts she strolled through the white hospital halls – only to stop in utter surprise as she made out a familiar person approaching her. She recognized him instantly. <br/>"Detective Espinoza." <br/>“Hey.” He smiled. “I come from Chloe and Lucifer. Had time off, so I thought I’d send them their good wishes.” <br/>He was lying. Partially, at least. "Actually I also wanted to know how you're holding up." <br/>Yeah. Well. “Imagine it was your kid, then you know.” She didn’t mean to sound rough and hoped he would understand. Apparently he did, the cheerfulness vanishing to as his voice turned soft. “Any changes?”<br/>She shook her head. Suddenly she felt so empty, didn’t even know what she was feeling. "I was on my way to grab a coffee, would you ... like to join me?" <br/>The smile on his face seemed brighter than it was usual, but she did not mind at all. On the contrary. "Sure.”</p><p>“Wanna talk about her?”, he asked a while later. <br/>Charlotte grabbed two sugar packs and poured both of them in. Usually she didn’t need sugar. Today was different. “What do you want to know?”<br/>He gave her this encouraging, warm smile again. “Whatever you’d like to tell me.” <br/>They went to grab something to eat, her at least, and she was glad the hospital sold vegetarian sandwiches. Dan was kind and attentive to carry it for her. <br/>“Micah and her are twins, though they don’t really look alike. She looks older than he does, and she’d incredibly mature and attentive. For her age, and in general.”<br/>“How old are they?”<br/>“12. 13 in a few months.” Her heart ached. She didn’t want to imagine Ivy not being awake up to that day …<br/>“I have a daughter myself. Trixie, she just turned 11.” <br/>She stopped and froze. “I had no idea …” She mumbled an inner curse. “Detective Espinoza, I’m sorry …”<br/>“Dan is fine.” He smiled. He had a nice smile. “And why sorry?”<br/>“I wouldn’t … I wouldn’t have brought up that comparison …”<br/>“It’s okay Charlotte.” His hand went to her arm, softly touching her. She fell silent. The gesture warmer her, gave her a moment to breathe.</p><p>And that exact moment got interrupted by a ringing phone. She saw Dan rolling his eyes, but he decided to take a look. <br/>“It’s Chloe.” He looked at her as if asking for permission. <br/>“Take it.” She nodded, forced a smile. <br/>He pressed the green button and held it to his ear. “Hey.” Three seconds of silence. “Ah yeah, I’m with her.” He looked at her and she tilted her head, wondering. Dan nodded, then handed her his phone. “They would like to speak with you.” <br/>“They?”, Charlotte wondered though took the call. “Detective Decker”, she said. “What’s the occasion?”<br/>“Charlotte, hi. I just had an idea as I stumbled across someone … if you want, there is an amazing prosecutor around. He could work with you."<br/>Lucifer was in the background, his voice a little dubbed but still clear enough for her to hear. "Excuse me detective, but our dear Charlotte here isnt really the type to ..."<br/>"Where can I find him?” She felt her heart<br/>"Oh." It was, again, Lucifer, apparently utterly surprised. <br/>“I can call him, tell him to reach out to you.” <br/>“Is he in town? Can we meet?” She fired the words and felt her old self return, making her feel a little more controlled, as if she had an actual goal to follow.  <br/>She could literally feel the investigator and her celestial partner give each other looks. <br/>“I’m gonna call him and give him your number, is that okay?”, Chloe said after a moment of silence. <br/>She nodded. “Absolutely perfect.”</p><p>After she hung up and returned his phone, Dan eyed her. “Everything okay?”, he asked her. <br/>She took a deep, calming breath. Felt and enjoyed the lioness return. The shark. <br/>“A glimmer of hope, I think.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. LUX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Chloe’s call everything happened very quickly. She met with Pete Mornor, a fortynine-year old who had been in the law sphere since 17, coming from a family of cops and even a judge. If anyone could get the fucking bastard, it would be him. They got along exceptionally well – funny, since she was actually operating on the exact opposite side. But they both had the same goal. <br/>They wanted justice. She was a furious mother, he was a feared prosecutor, both of them knew the law, and she had connections to the cops. Dan Espinoza, actually. She’d have to buy him dinner at one point, taken all the effort he took to call every officer to make sure one would get the guy.</p><p>And they did. Some cop caught him in the outskirts. And Pete was prepared, she knew that. Still, she was nervous as hell, and that hadn’t happened since many years. Because for the first time, it wasn’t a job. It was a person who actually mattered to her, who mattered more than she could possibly describe. <br/>She trusted Pete – maybe even more than herself, if she would have had to step into that courtroom tomorrow – and she knew she had to occupy herself, somehow, if she wanted to sleep. <br/>So she called the one person she didn’t care if he’d see her the way she felt, the one person she knew could help her get her mind off of the trial. <br/>"Wear something you can dance in and feel sexy”, were Lucifer’s words after telling her he’d take her out. Or in, in his case, since it was LUX. “Haven’t seen you letting loose in a while, and I miss that Charlotte.”</p><p>To her defense, there hasn’t been anything to be happy about happening lately and worthy to celebrate, but she had to admit, he was right. Maybe a night-out where she could absolutely get drunk with no regrets because she knew he was by her side and would stop her from passing out was exactly what she needed. <br/>She chose something she had always wanted to wear in a nightclub but had never really done it because, well, she was almost 42, not 24 anymore. Tonight she didn’t care. <br/>All she cared about was Pete winning that case, framing the bastard she hated even more than people who abused animals, and for Ivy to wake up. In a different sequence, of course. <br/><br/>He had just managed to change from Work- into Club-clothes – not that those differed much – and strolled down the chairs of his bedroom, the elevator door opened – and his date stepped out. His “date” who looked absolutely fabulous. She was wearing black heels, a tight burgundy leather skirt and a mesh shirt that had a delicate, deep v-line accentuating ... everything. <br/>He whistled. "You look amazing.” And something else was different. Her hair was straightened, her eyes a little darker, her lipstick more blood than pink. “Amazing” was an underestimation. <br/>Charlotte gestured at herself. "I know it's provoking, probably even a little inappropriate, but …”<br/>"Nothing is inappropriate with a body like yours.”<br/>She tilted her head and gave him a prying look. “You did this for yourself, didn’t you.” <br/>He laughed. “What?”<br/>“Making me dress like that.” <br/>“I didn’t tell you to choose a skirt that short and a top like that.” He grinned. <br/>Charlotte gave him a side-eye as moved back into the direction she had just come from. “You really enjoy this, do you.”<br/>“You know what I enjoy.” He moved his hand around her waist. It was a gentle, polite gesture of comfort and security. “You feeling better.” <br/>She made a snorting sound. “And you think alcohol will do that?”<br/>“It is worth a try.” He pressed the button, the doors closed. <br/>Charlotte was still eyeing him strangely. "Do you want me to hook up with someone or ..."<br/>“Because I told you to wear something sexy?” He laughed. “Charlotte, a woman like you doesn’t need to get dressed up all fancy to attract men. Or women.” <br/>Apparently that caught her off guard. “Excuse me?”<br/>He mirrored her deer-in-the-headlights-gaze. “Don’t tell me you never slept with a woman before.”<br/>She recused immediately, then shook her head, turned away from him. “We are not having this conversation now.” She straightened her back, inhaled deeply. The elevator door opened up, noise travelled over. “So. We gonna get drunk now or what?” <br/>That was exactly his goal. But HE wouldn’t get drunk, at least not more than tipsy, because he couldn’t risk anything happening to her under his watch when HE was the one who sort of dragged her into this. <br/><br/>"You don’t have to keep me entertained or take care of me, you know”, she said after downing the third shot of the evening. <br/>“I own this club, Charlotte, I can have my fun every day, whenever I want”, was his reply. Even if it weren’t  - there was no way he’d leave her out of sight. He had seen the looks. The looks of three guys especially, and the thought made him nauseaus. Not that he could blame them, but finding a woman attractive, having certain phantasies, and eyeing her hungrily like she were the main course were two different pairs of shoes.  <br/>“Tonight is about you.” He padded her hand. Wasn’t sure if he wanted them to see she was here with him or if he did it for her. Probably a bit of all. <br/>Charlotte gave him a dazy smile that was so sugary and cute that he knew she was already on the verge of getting <em>more </em>than tipsy. “You are really sweet, you know.” <br/>Never had anyone called him sweet. But hearing it from Charlotte … warmed him.</p><p>“Chloe is lucky to have you.” She stated it out of nowhere, in the middle of some song. <br/>“She is”, he said. “I have proven my value for solving cases.”<br/>She chuckled into her glass, shaking her head. Lucifer eyed her. <br/>“What.” <br/>“I don’t mean your contribution in the cases, Lucifer.” <br/>He had no idea what to answer to that. But luckily, the beginning beats of the next song made it easy for him to change the subject. He slid from the barstool. <br/>“Now I’m taking you to dance.” He held out his hand. <br/>Charlotte eyed it suspiciously. “To THIS song?”<br/>“What do you have against Timbaland?” <br/>“Nothing”, she said. “Just … this sounds like a song you sultry-dance to with your boyfriend and then end in bed later on.” <br/>“It’s a song about a strong, intimidating woman who can’t be fooled, and who knows her worth.” He gave her a cheeky side smirk. “THE perfect song for you.” <br/>She made a sound. “Right now I don’t really feel like a strong woman at all.” Nevertheless, she accepted his hand and he pulled her along. <br/>She wasn’t reluctant about moving <em>at all. </em>He wondered if it was the alcohol or the outfit or if Charlotte clubbing actually looked liked that, but he had absolutely nothing against it. What he had against was the group of guys from before who were still watching her with wanting eyes. Giving them an evil glare, he stepped into her personal space and pulled her close – taken the fact they had had sex together and were totally cool with it, it wasn’t awkward at all. And suddenly he felt her chuckle. “I’m wondering if the girls are getting jealous.” <br/>“Because we are dancing” He moved his hands low on her waist. That waist she wasn’t timid of using. “Like this?” <br/>She grinned up at him. Or at, in her case. She barely had to lift her chin. “Yeah.” <br/>He knew who was jealous. The stupid, horny school boys who had absolutely no chance. And that made him feel great. <br/>Friends or not, it also felt great dancing with a woman like HER. <br/>“That song’s cute.”<br/>Lucifer laughed at her description for “Love not war”. She definitely was drunk. He kinda liked her like that. “It is perfect for salsa.” He held up her hand and helped her to spin. <br/>“You know salsa?”, she asked as he pulled her back flush against him. <br/>“I’m the devil, of course I can dance salsa”, he said as if she had just insulted him. <br/>“Well I can’t”, she slurred, hands on his chest to steady herself. “But you can teach me.” <br/>“Will do that, dearest Charlotte.” He wasn’t sure where it came from, but he pressed a kiss on her temple before fiddling for her hands. “With the greatest pleasure.”</p><p>“He’s right”, he suddenly heard her mumble. <br/>"Hm?"<br/>"Derulo. Money can't buy you love."<br/>Lucifer nodded to himself. True … but it certainly helped sometimes. Or, well, attracted the false ones. <br/>But not tonight. Tonight was all about them and letting loose and trying to forget about the real world for a while.</p><p>“I quit my job.”<br/>He almost spat out his drink. They were back at the bar, their original place. Agape, he stared at her. “What?”<br/>“Richards and Wheeler will be Wheeler and Associates now.” She somehow seemed to have sobered up during Smash into Pieces’ “Like this” and was playing with the pink straw dipped into a glass of water. “I found so much pleasure in putting assholes behind bars that I thought … this could come along perfectly with my oh-so wanted positive change.” <br/>He didn’t know why those news made him so <em>happy</em>, but they did. “So you are on our side now?” <br/>Charlotte looked up, smiling. “If you still want me?” <br/>What a question. <br/>“Always, Charlotte.” He held out his hand. “I’d miss you a lot if not.” <br/>The smile on her face was almost timid as she dwelled in the moment, her thumb moving across his skin. <br/>“What time is it?”, she suddenly asked. <br/>“Ahm …” He glanced onto the watch at the bar. “1: 47.” <br/>She snapped out of her daze. “What? Already?!” Now it was her to almost choke on her water. <br/>He blinked. “Don’t tell me that’s late for you.”<br/>“Usually I have to get up at 6.20 every morning, so yes.” She signed. “Luckily it’s Friday tomorrow and the prosecutor job starts on Monday. I’m gonna be a total mess tomorrow … well, today.” She downed half of the glass and squinted her eyes as if it were wodka. <br/>“Feel free to sleep it off upstairs. I’ll try to be as silent as possible.” <br/>For him it was no big deal. But taken the fact how she stared at him as if he had just promised her the world …<br/>“Really?” <br/>He nodded. “Of course. Why bother getting a taxi when you are friends with the club owner?” <br/>His smirk became a touched smile as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you, Lucifer. For everything.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. COMMUNITY HOSPITAL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She didn’t want to be in the courtroom, knowing she’d probably not be able to sit on her chair and watch in silence as she was supposed to. But she couldn’t stay at home either. <br/>That was why she took a seat on the bench next to the courtroom door, outside, and only as a couple a few meters away gave her glances, she realized she was tapping her heels on the ground, making them absolutely crazy. <br/>And then … the door opened. She jumped up. Made out unfamiliar faces – and Pete. <br/>Pete who was smiling and giving her thumbs up. <br/>She couldn’t remember the last time she had openly hugged someone. And she also couldn’t recall the last time it had felt so good winning a case. <br/>Still … she wasn’t as happy as she should be.</p><p>She spent the night in the hospital. Two days before the nurses had finally given in and put a visitor’s bed into her room. Elliot used it the first night, now it was her time. <br/>She slept horribly. Not that she’d ever been a deep sleeper, but it had become worse. <br/>After waking up for the fourth time, Charlotte was wide awake. She sat up, checked the watch. 4.56. <br/>Still too early to get up. And if she’d go for a walk now, she wouldn’t be able to sleep in again …</p><p>And then something happened.</p><p>Ivy stirred and Charlotte jumped up. Her back protested, dizziness clouded her vision, but she couldn’t care less. <br/>Her breath hitched. “Ivy?” Tentative, hands shaking, she stepped closer. “Sweety, are you awake?”<br/>Her lashes moved as she slowly turned her head. Then, her eyes opened. Warm, brown eyes meeting hers. "Mommy?"<br/>Tears clouded her vision. “Hi.” Her hand immediately went to touch her daughter’s forehead. She felt like <em>crying</em> of relief. "I'm so glad you're awake." Gently, she stroke her cheek. The painful claw finally released the grip around her heart, the huge rock of fear disappearing into a million little stones that did not matter anymore. “How are you feeling?” <br/>“My head feels a little weird … my leg hurts.” <br/>“You’ve been in an accident.” She caressed her hair. „Your leg is broken and your right ribs might hurt for a while too, but it’s nothing to worry about. And a mild concussion, that explains the feeling in your head.” Ivy didn’t seem to process everything, and Charlotte felt the anxiety return. “Do you want me to call the nurse? Need more painkillers?” <br/>“I’m tired”, Ivy mumbled, eyes heavy. <br/>Charlotte inhaled. “Sorry. I talk too much.” She kissed her forehead. “You don’t have to stay awake just for my sake, I just wanna say.” <br/>A moment of silence. <br/>“I’m happy you are here”, Ivy whispered.  <br/>Her throat constricted and she felt her lips tremble. Charlotte’s heart became a wobbly thing threatening to melt and seep through her veins and make her faint. She wasn’t sure what it was. Happiness or the fact she was yet again reminded of all the times she was NOT there for her. <br/>“Of course I’m here, sweetheart.” She pulled the chair close and sat down, never letting go of Ivy’s hand or arm. “I’ll always be here for you, even if I didn’t do a good job with that in the past. But I promise, I’ll make changes.” <br/>She caught a little smile on her daughter’s tired face. As she opened her eyes again and something over her shoulder caught her attention. <br/>“Looks dark outside.” Ivy’s soft voice cut through the silence. <br/>Charlotte nodded. “It’s five in the morning.” She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Everything is fine. Take your time.” <br/>She slowly tilted her head, eyebrow twitching. “And you are here?”<br/>Her throat constricted. “Of course I am, baby.” She kissed her knuckles, inhaled the scent and feeling of her skin. She just had to prove to herself, again and again, that she was alive. “I will always be here for you, no matter what." <br/>Ivy’s eyes fell shut again, but her features were relaxed.</p><p>She was alive. <br/>She made it.</p><p>Charlotte felt a tear escape and wiped it away quickly, glad her daughter didn’t see it. She squeezed her hand again, wondered about saying something else – as she realized her little girl had dozen off back to sleep.</p><p>She used the moment to call Elliot. He answered at the second ring. Apparently he slept with the phone next to him. <br/>She had found herself walking back and forth across the room, didn’t feel the cool ground under her feet. Only as she found herself staring into the darkness while saying goodbye to the father of her daughter, only then she caught her mirror image. <br/>Tears were streaming down her face. Tears she didn’t realize she was shedding, tears that made her aware of all the walls she had built up. <br/>She was tough, that was true. But she had a heart, too. And what only few people knew was that this heart had more cracks than they could all count.</p><p>“Can I come by and visit you sometimes?” The soft voice made her turn around. Ivy was looking at her, better rested than before. Power naps did wonders. “At work?”<br/>She smiled, hoping she couldn’t see the misery written all over her face. "Honey you can come by and visit every time." She tilted. “Even though you probably might need a visitor’s badge for that.” <br/>Ivy blinked. “Why? Your colleagues all know me. I went for ice cream with Misses Baxter once, remember?”<br/>Oh, sweet Misses Baxter. She never even managed to tell her. <br/>“Yes, but … I don’t work there anymore.” Ivy scrunched her forehead, for a moment seeming like completely healthy again. Maybe the fact that her body decided to shut down for a while was actually a good thing. <br/>“It’s not Richards and Wheeler anymore. I work with the LAPD now. As a prosecutor.” <br/>Brown eyes widened. “You … you now work against bad guys?”<br/>Charlotte laughed. “Yes.” <br/>And she smiled. She smiled wider than she had seen her smile in a very, very long time. “I’m proud of you, mom.” <br/>Charlotte blinked. “What?”<br/>“That’s a very good decision.” Smiling, she relaxed back into the pillow. “Micah owes me ten dollars.” <br/>“What are you … wait a minute.” She stepped closer. The tears were forgotten. “You and your brother made a bet if I’d ever cross over and use my passion for the good instead for the money?” <br/>Ivy grinned. “Yep.” <br/>She rolled her eyes. “Well, you are my kids after all.”</p><p>“I wanna go horsebackriding.”<br/>That made her laugh. She was sitting at the corner of the bed, fingers entvined with Ivy’s. She wasn’t as cold as before anymore. “<br/>We’ll get to that. But first, you need to get your leg to fully recover.” <br/>“Will you go with me?”<br/>She made a sound. “It’s been years since I last sat on a horse’s back, honey.”<br/>“You were a showjumper for ten years. I’m sure you don’t lose the basic knowledge.” <br/>She bit the inside of her lip a she felt the scar in her neck pound, remembered the day this accident had almost cost her life twentyone years ago. She wasn’t afraid of horses, never had been, even though her parents had forbidden her to ever take lessons again. Of course that didn’t kill her love for the gentle giants. <br/>Her heart did have many, many of such scars. But one of them, the biggest, had just become whole again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been on my mind for sooo long and I hope you like it too :) </p><p>If you could leave some comments, I'd really appreciate it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>